


Maria LeCleu and the Beginning

by HermioneGIsMyName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGIsMyName/pseuds/HermioneGIsMyName
Summary: Maria LeCleu always knew she was different then other people. With her mother a veela, and her unknown heritage she's in for a ride at Hogwarts starting in her third year. Always remember though, the prettiest faces have the deepest secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.
> 
> This book is unfinished and at this point will remain so. I've had some people request that I put this on this site so I've decided to do so. I'm currently writing things that have been thought out and outlined more than my 14-year-old self would ever think of. I originally wrote a pretty bad version of this on Wattpad, but updated it last year. A fair warning for those who didn't read the original on Wattpad; Maria is a Mary Sue. Hopefully, a good one, as I tried to redeem her a bit while keeping my original image of her intact. But, she's definitely a Mary Sue.

Maria LeCleu was always a different child. One would expect this, as she was half veela. Even more uncommon, upon Maria's birth, her mother nearly had a heart attack. Maria decided to grace this world with a bang, by sporting bright blue hair. Maria was a metamorphmagus.

Throughout her childhood, Maria was known to have peculiar things happen around her. Once, she was seen on top of the cupboards playing with her dolls. Or she would have said dolls were seen floating around her. Perhaps the strangest occurrence of them all was when she was seen whispering to a snake.

Despite all of her differences, she desperately wanted to fit in. Maria had seen many witches and wizards practicing magic throughout her life. Truly, she knew magic was where she belonged. Her mother, Adrienne LeCleu, had wanted to see grow up like a true veela; but (through many arguments) had conceded that she go to Beauxbatons.

For the first five years of Maria's life, she had grown up in England. However, France is home to the second largest population of veelas in all of Europe. So, Maria's mother decided to move them down to France so Maria could learn about veela culture. Though she never quite fit in, the other veela children often played with her and wondered at her magic. Upon her departure to Beauxbatons, there were many beautiful faces stained with tears.

Beauxbatons, in Maria's opinion, was the greatest magical school that was in existence. They were encouraged to respect their elders and taught magic at an alarming rate. Maria loved the pace of the coursework and never thought any of it was too hard. In her second year, yet another strange occurrence happened to Maria. 

Maria was sitting in her Transfiguration class one day practicing conjuring flowers when she dropped her wand. And through what could only be thought to be described as accidental magic, she conjured a dozen lilacs without it. Flustered, Maria tried it again, without her wand. Another dozen flowers, roses this time, appeared. Again, and again, and again she tried it. Each time conjuring more and more flowers without her wand. The teacher praised her for her concentration, and Maria knew that she could soon get used to wandless magic.

Later, towards the end of the year, in Charms class; they were learning the Avis charm for the first time. Now, this is a very advanced spell, but it was a trademark of Beauxbatons' students to know it nonverbally, and wandlessly, by their sixth year. Maria was already doing wandless magic since her Transfiguration class at the beginning of the school year. She wanted to try it nonverbally like the sixth years could do. The result was spectacular. With dozens of birds flying around her, the class looked on in awe. Maria knew then, that her differences between the others in her grade would only grow.

When Maria arrived at her house during the summer break, her mother took her aside with a slight smile on her face. Adrienne LeCleu had explained to Maria that she had gotten a job back in England. Maria was heartbroken. Her mother had never had a job before now but had finally gotten one at a large robe store in England. Although they had quite the fortune; Adrienne felt quite bored by not working. So, they packed up their bags and went to their estate in England.

..::**::..

Maria woke up with a start. Groaning, she looked around the room and saw Daisy, her house elf.

"Miss needs to get up! Miss has a big day ahead of her," Daisy chirped as she started to yank the covers off of Maria.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Maria said. She rolled out of bed, quite ungracefully, and stretched. "Remind me why I'm up so early, Daisy? I can't quite seem to remember at this hour."

"It's eleven in the morning Miss Maria," Daisy tutted. "Miss has to get her school things from Diagon Alley." With a pop Daisy was gone, leaving no room for argument.

Very lazily, Maria got dressed and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. After quickly eating she went to the fireplace. Maria saw her list of what to get for her third year there. This year would be different from her last two years of magical education. Maria would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Beauxbatons. She had wanted desperately to go back to Beauxbatons but her mother was insistent on her going to Hogwarts. For what reason, Maria did not know.

..::**::..

After entering the Leaky Cauldron by floo, she was directed to a back wall that through a series of complicated taps led to Diagon Alley. Maria decided to head to Gringotts first. The goblins sneered at her as she walked in. It is unknown how it started, but goblins and veelas have a feud that goes back centuries. And due to the goblin rebellions, the goblins have to protect the vaults of whoever would like one. Including veelas. After an uncomfortably long cart ride to the high-security vaults, Maria got her galleons and quickly left, trying not to anger the goblins more.

Walking aimlessly around Diagon Alley, she saw many shops full of different ages of wizards, and witches. Maria decided to stop in Flourish and Blotts for her course books. Gathering all of her course books proved difficult, as she was taking all eight classes available for third years. Finding only seven of her books, Maria walked up to the register.

"Excuse me," Maria said to the man behind it, "I'm looking for The Monster Book of Monsters, do you have it here?"

The manager let out a small exasperated sigh and pulled a pair of thick gloves on. He started to poke a growling book with a stick. Wait, growling?! Maria decided to get a closer look at the books in the iron bars. Each book had teeth, eyes and kept snapping at the manager. Finally, the manager wrangled one out and put it on the counter. Maria quickly paid for her things, while glaring at the book.

"Wouldn't an immobulus spell help keep them still and easier to manage?" Maria asked the storekeeper as she was gathering her books.

"An immobulus spell wouldn- wait, I think it might actually-" the manager quickly cast the spell on all the books. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," was all Maria could hear on her way out of the shop.

Maria got her potions supplies along with quills and parchment, before heading to Twilfitt and Tattings for school robes.

"Mother?" Maria called as she walked into the store. She looked around at the expensive robes in the front of the store as she waited for her mother.

"Maria!" Adrienne LeCleu said. She hugged Maria tightly while smiling. Adrienne was just starting to design dress robes at the shop. She was showing lots of excitement towards the job.

"Ah so this is the brilliant Maria that I've heard all about," the owner of the shop smiled at her. "We have your robes around back here, your mother says it's your first year at Hogwarts. You're a transfer, correct? That'll be exciting, Hogwarts hasn't had a transfer in so long. I hope you get into Hufflepuff dear..."

Maria shared a glance with her mother. The shop owner, Madam Horwich, was a talker, and wouldn't stop talking until you could leave the store. Adrienne handed her daughter her robes and hugged her daughter goodbye as Madam Horwich babbled on.

Fully weighed down with supplies, Maria observed Diagon Alley. She had just enough time to go into one specialty store before leaving for home.

"Quidditch supplies, or a new glove for handling Nyx," Maria mumbled to herself. After a few moments of internal debate, Maria finally decided to go to Magical Menagerie for owl supplies.

The store was nearly filled to the brim with different animals and supplies. Maria had to maneuver quite carefully so as to not hit anything. She finally got towards the section with owls and picked out a nice leather glove and owl treats. The counter seemed to be busy with three students around Maria's age.

"Hm," said the shop owner, picking up a rat. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," a redheaded boy said. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

Maria then approached the line, while smiling weakly at the girl she made eye contact with. The girl had big bushy brown hair, buck teeth, and large brown eyes.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said, sticking out her hand.

"Maria LeCleu," Maria said. "I assume you go to Hogwarts, non? I'm transferring there soon."

"A transfer student? There hasn't been one in over a century. They're only allowed in special circumstances. Why are you transferring, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ma maman got a job here in England. I had gone to Beauxbatons and lived in France before she got her job. She's friends with members of the school board, and I think somewhere along the lines my family was friends with the Headmaster."

"Your family was friends with Albus Dumbledore? Blimey, you must be a pure-blood then. Not many half-bloods can claim that," the redheaded boy said while still looking at his sick rat. The woman behind the counter had gone to get it rat tonic.

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor, and you are?" He had finally looked up from the rat and stared at Maria. She started to shift uncomfortably, as the black haired boy also started staring at her.

"I'm Maria LeCleu. I'm actually a half-blood. I'm half veela, you see. Probably why you two are still staring," Maria flashed a smile at them. Embarrassed, the two boys quickly looked away. The black haired boy introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," he said while sticking his hand out to her.

"Wow, are you really? I knew you were my age, but I didn't know you went to Hogwarts," Maria said. Before he had the chance to respond, the witch behind the counter came back with the rat tonic.

"How much- OUCH" Ron yelped as a large ball of ginger fur pounced on him. His rat let out a squeal before running out of the store, the two boys chasing it.

Hermione and Maria stood there giggling a bit before cooing at the cat.

"He's part kneazle you know," the shop owner said. Obviously, she was trying to get rid of the cat. "I'll sell him to you at half price."

"Really? I'll take him then." She started petting the cat before grabbing Ron's rat tonic. "I'm going to go give this to Ronald. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron if you want to come over before school starts. The rest of Ron's family is there as well. You should come to meet them."

"I don't have anything better to do, so I think I will," Maria said. "Bye!"

..::**::..

Maria awoke the next morning to a scratch at her window. An old tattered owl was there with a letter from Hermione inviting her to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. 

Upon arriving in the room she noticed five ginger school-aged kids and two ginger adults. These, of course, were the Weasley's. She saw Hermione sitting next to Harry and Ron, and waved to her.

"Maria!" Hermione greeted. "Thanks for coming! I was starting to get drowned in annoying boys."

"Is she talking about us, Forge?" A ginger boy asked.

"I think she is, Gred," an identical ginger said. They looked over at Maria and not so subtly, stared at her.

"You must be Maria," a ginger woman said. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, Hermione told us all she knew about you. The boys too. You're half veela? Come sit, eat, we have more than enough!"

"Thanks for inviting me, Hermione," Maria said as she sat down next to her. The girls immediately started talking about classes and Hogwarts in general.

"You mean there was a troll, and it attacked you three? And you three knocked it out when you were only eleven?" Maria asked while nodding to Ron and Harry. "C'est pas vrai! You're not kidding!"

After talking some more with the three of them and their adventures, Maria noticed that the twins were still glancing at her along with an older boy.

"Anyone there?" Maria snapped her fingers a few times for comedic effect. "I'm only part veela, boys. Maria LeCleu at your service, and you are?"

"Percy Weasley," the eldest boy said. "I'm head boy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Maria responded. "And you two?"

"Well, I'm Fred," one said,

"And I'm George," said the other.

"I'm assuming then, you're Fred," Maria said pointing to the one who said he was George. "And you're George," while pointing at the other.

"She's one of them smart types, huh Fred?" George said.

"It seems like it," Fred said while assessing Maria. "Weasley twins at your service-"

"Prankster extraordinaires-"

"Beaters-"

"Dashing-"

"Handsome-"

"Modest?" Maria cut in while giggling. She then turned to the only ginger girl. "And who are you?"

"Ginny," she said. "I'm only a second year this year, though."

"It's nice to meet you," Maria smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm cutting this short, I have a meeting with the headmaster today, so I can get 'sorted', or whatever it is you do at Hogwarts."

A chorus of goodbyes followed Maria to the fireplace. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" Maria said firmly and off she was.

..::**::..

"Ah, you must be Maria LeCleu," an old man with twinkling eyes said. "Please take a seat." Maria sat down as he said; "As I'm sure you're well aware, you are the first transfer student in over a century. If it weren't for your mother's influence, you would still be going to Beauxbatons. Hogwarts is one of the oldest magic schools in existence, and certainly the largest; as you will find when trying to get to classes. The students are sorted into four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor in front of the rest of the school. However, you may be sorted now, if you wish, as to avoid the questioning glances from your peers."

"I'd like that," Maria nodded.

"This is the sorting hat," Professor Dumbledore explained while picking up a dusty old hat. "It will put you in the house that best suits you."

The old dusty hat was placed on Maria's head. It immediately started speaking in her head.

"Ah, I see. Very ambitious, yes. Very cunning, you'd do well in Sly- what's this, oh very hard working, patient, kind, and loyal, Hufflepuff would do you well too. Very brave, almost too much so, you have a lot of nerve don't you? Gryffindor suited as well. Oh, I see very intelligent and quick-witted. Ravenclaw would suit you as well. In all of the millennia I've existed, I've never come across this dilemma," it said into her head.

"What dilemma?" Maria thought at it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh nothing wrong my dear, nothing at all," the hat's voice said. "It appears as though you are equally suited to all houses. I've had a tie between two houses, but that's always been sorted out quickly. Never in my years...oh wait. I could...it's never been done before...but there's always a first time for everything..." the hat trailed off before shouting. "Maria LeCleu is to be in all four houses!"


	2. Old Friends and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Professor Dumbledore looked mildly surprised for a moment before his eyes twinkled as he took off the hat.

"I'm sorry sir, but does this not happen often?" Maria asked. "That's what the sorting hat said, at least."

"This is the first time in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that such a sorting has occurred," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Do you know what will happen to me?" Maria asked.

"You will be accepted at Hogwarts, that's what I can tell you for now. I will have to work out what will become of you with the heads of houses about what is to be done," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, you best be on your way, tomorrow will be a big day for you."

..::**::..

On the first of September Maria was awoken by half a dozen house elves- most likely sent by her mother- to help her prepare for her day. She was fed, bathed, hair washed until it shined, and was given her clothing. Trunk packed, owl ready, and her pet snake fed, Maria was ready for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The ride in the muggle taxi to Kings Cross Station was a long one, but Maria was too excited to be bored. Her mother, on the other hand, was sketching out new robe designs for her job in order to keep her mind busy. Upon entering Kings Cross, Maria and her mother received many stares. After all, veelas were attractive creatures. Maria and her mother meandered their way around Kings Cross until coming across platforms nine and ten.

"Platform nine and three-quarters!" Maria exclaimed. "These Brits sure are être con comme un balai!"

"That might seem so, ma bichette," her mother smiled. "I've been informed that we're to walk through this wall."

And so they did. They entered on the other side of the wall where a grand train was. It had steam blowing out the top. Painted red and black, the outside said "Hogwarts Express."

"Okay, so maybe they aren't so dumb," Maria said, dumbfounded. She turned to her mother, only to see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Not again mère. Vous faites un fromage entier à ce sujet. It's nothing maman, you'll see me at Christmas, and I'll write every week, I promise."

"You better," Adrienne LeCleu sniffled. "I can't believe you grow up so fast. Now take your trunk, before I change my mind and make you stay at home with me."

"Je t'aime maman!" Maria said as she hugged her mother. "Au revoir."

And with that Maria was off to the Hogwarts Express. She lugged her suitcase behind her as she boarded the train. She was getting quite a few stares from boys of all ages as she looked for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Eventually, she found them after getting close to the back of the train.

"May I join you three?" Maria asked. "I don't know anyone else." Hermione and Ron looked to Harry, and when he nodded Maria sat down.

"Is this a Professor you've had?" Maria asked gesturing to the man who was passed out in the compartment.

"No, I've never seen him before," Hermione said. "But I assume he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it's the only vacancy, really."

"I wonder who he is," Ron said.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said. "It's on his suitcase."

"He doesn't look like he can teach Defense, does he? I mean he could be bedridden with one hex by the looks of it." Ron said.

"That could be true, l'habit ne fait pas le moine," Maria said which only she only received a blank look. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Just then a noise came from Maria's trunk. Maria opened it cautiously, thinking that her immobulus spell had worn off of her monster book, but instead, there was a snake squirming around.

"Decoris? What are you doing here?" Maria said in parseltongue. "You're not allowed at Hogwarts, I hope you know! Now I'm going to get in so much trouble, and it isn't even my first day."

"It's not my fault," Decoris hissed back. Under Maria's glare, she continued, "Well, maybe it is, but you would've left me to waste in the tank."

"I would not!" Maria exclaimed. "You know full well that Daisy adores you, and the rest of the house elves do too!"

"You have house elves?" Harry asked. Maria looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked in English.

"You're a parselmouth?" Maria asked. After his confirmation, Maria looked absolutely elated. "I've never met another one before, how long have you known? I've known since I was four!"

Before Harry could talk, Ron decided to butt into the conversation. "You're a parselmouth. You'll probably be in Slytherin then, with the rest of the evil bunch."

"So Harry's in Slytherin then? Il ne faut pas mettre tout dans l'même sac" Maria asked, offended. "One parselmouth doesn't like muggleborns, and now we're all associated with him. Although I've heard Voldemort himself was a parselmouth, but that's beside the point. The person who discovered parseltongue was a Healer!"

"Maria, I'm hungry," Decoris cut her off. "Do you have any mice or rats on you?"

"No, and Scabbers isn't dinner either. You should've thought your hunger through before you hid in my trunk." Maria scolded. "Now Harry you were saying something before Decoris so rudely interrupted."

Harry explained Mr. Weasley's warning against going after Sirius Black and the argument between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When he finished telling it, Maria and Ron were thunderstruck and Hermione had her hands over her mouth, before lowering them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble Harry-"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry insisted. "Trouble usually finds me."

"I'm sure that's true Harry," Maria said. "But if a mass murderer comes after you, you'll have to be extra careful."

"No one's ever escaped from Azkaban before," said Ron uncomfortably. "And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked. "They've even got muggles looking out for him..."

Just then a noise went off, startling the four of them. It ended up being a Sneakoscope that Ron had given him. The noise continued, so they ended up hiding it in Harry's trunk.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," Ron said. "They've got all sorts of shops. Honeydukes will be especially nice. They've got every sort of sweet."

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place isn't it?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Wasn't the inn the headquarters of the 1612 goblin rebellion?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yes! And the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-"

"They've got pepper imps, chocoballs full of mousse," Ron said, clearly not listening to Maria or Hermione.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Harry.

"'Spect it will be," Harry said glumly. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"You can't go can you?" Maria asked him. He shook his head. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize." She finished in parseltongue.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," warned Ron.

"What speaking parseltongue? I'm sorry, I'm just excited to meet another parselmouth," Maria said. "Anyways, maybe someone else can give you permission."

"Or it might be some good that you can't go with Sirius Black on the loose and all," said Hermione.

"I think that's what McGonagall would say if I were to ask her," Harry said glumly.

Maria tried to console Harry about the trip, saying that she might not even go just to make sure she adjusted well. Meanwhile, Hermione decided to let Crookshanks out and had started to argue with Ron about being polite, until Professor Lupin stirred. The whole compartment was silent for a while after that.

The trolley lady came by with the food cart. The whole compartment got food and tried to unsuccessfully wake up Professor Lupin. About mid-afternoon, Ron, Harry, and Maria were discussing Quidditch when three boys came to the compartment.

"Well look who it is," said the white-blonde haired boy. "Potty and Weasel."

The two larger boys were staring at Maria while she shifted uncomfortably and got the attention of the blonde.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," he said charmingly. "And you are?"

"Maria LeCleu," she responded coldly due to his treatment of her friends. She had heard the name Malfoy before, but she couldn't place it. This couldn't be the same Draco that had been her best friend until she left for France, could it?

"Draco!" she exclaimed happily jumping up quickly to hug him. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before. We used to play together as children! I can't believe I forgot you went to Hogwarts."

"Maria?" Draco said shocked. "I can't believe how much you've grown! It's been what-"

"Eight years," Maria said excitedly, not noticing the worried looks cast between the others.

"Why aren't you at Beauxbatons?" he asked.

"Mother wanted to work instead of sitting on her money," Maria told him. "I believe that your father had something to do with me being allowed to go to school here."

"Probably, he is on the board of governors."

"I can't believe I forgot. I assume you're in Slytherin? Just like your parents."

"Yes," Draco bragged. "What house are you in?"

Before Maria could answer, Ron said: "Why don't you leave Malfoy, no one wants you here."

"Weasley," Draco sneered, in a change of attitude. "It appears someone does."

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said coldly. "We wouldn't want the new professor to give any detentions before he even starts."

Malfoy glanced at Professor Lupin before smirking at Maria, "See you around, okay?"

"Definitely!" Maria called after him. "Bye Draco!"

"Friends with the enemy. How come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked callously.

"How was I supposed to know you three knew him?" Maria said defensively. "Draco was my best friend for the first five years of my life, I thought he'd be going to Durmstrang, after all."

"Just drop it guys," Hermione insisted. Maria and Ron spent another half hour glaring at each other until the train started to slow to a stop.

"That's strange," Hermione said. "We can't be there yet."

Suddenly the train stopped. Harry poked his head out the door and with a thud the train shook and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ouch, that's my foot!" Hermione gasped.

Harry felt his way back to his seat beside Maria.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Maria asked. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I know of," Hermione whispered. Ron tried to de-fog the window to see what was going on.

"I think there's someone coming on board," he said. The compartment door opened, and in came two people.

"Sorry! Do you know what's going on?" a voice said.

"No idea," Harry said. "Hullo Neville."

"I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on," Hermione said and went to open the door when a thud came and two girly squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Maria asked.

"Who's that?" the figure asked gesturing to Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Hermione?"

"What're you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Not here!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm here."

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" came a hoarse whisper. Professor Lupin had finally woken up.

Professor Lupin had conjured some sort of flame and made his way to the compartment door, but before he could make it out a figure appeared.

It was a black mass with a cloak. The hood covered its face completely. Instantly the compartment got colder. Maria looked around at everyone and noticed everyone appeared very glum. Neville and Harry the most out of her friends. Harry's eyes seemed to go out of focus and slumped to the floor.

"Harry!" Maria exclaimed. She couldn't understand why everyone looked so sorrowful. She was totally unaffected by the figure, whatever it was. She glanced up at it, trying to figure out what it was. When she did; the figure faltered before starting, almost hesitantly, forward again.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our coats," Lupin said firmly. "Go."

When the creature didn't respond he said a spell that shot a silvery light out of his wand. The creature seemed to be very affected by the glowing mist and glided away swiftly. Everyone in the compartment still seemed spooked after it left.

"Professor, what was that?" Maria asked him. "Why did everyone look so out of it? It wasn't nearly scary enough to do that."

"You didn't feel anything?" Professor Lupin looked at her, surprised. Before Maria could respond, Harry started to come to.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Ron started to slap Harry's face.

"W-what?" Harry murmured.

The whole compartment was staring at Harry, Maria included. She couldn't process why someone would be affected by a hooded creature.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that —that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron said. "Well, Maria did shout your name if that's what you mean."

"But I heard screaming—" Harry started.

Professor Lupin snapped a bit of chocolate off a slab, making everyone jump.

"Here," he said, handing a piece to Harry. "Eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, not eating the chocolate.

"A dementor. One of the ones from Azkaban." Professor Lupin said while handing chocolate to everyone affected. "Eat the chocolate it'll help. I'm going to see the driver, excuse me..."

He brushed past everyone in the compartment on his way out.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"That thing-" Hermione started. "The dementor- stood and looked around, and- you-you-"

"You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching," Ron said, finishing for her.

"And well... Maria looked at it and it stepped away," Hermione said. "Come to think of it, you didn't look half as bad as the rest of us."

"I don't know what happened," Maria shook her head. "You all- well, it looked like you had seen someone you loved die. Then Professor Lupin said some sort of spell and the dementor was- repelled I guess- by it and it glided away... But I didn't feel sad or anything like how the rest of you looked."

"It was horrible," Neville said. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Ron said while shifting his shoulders uncomfortably."Like I'd never be cheerful again. . . ."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad asHarry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. 

"Did any of you faint?" Harry asked. They all shook their heads.

"Ginny was shaking like mad, though," Ron said.

"I didn't poison the chocolate, you know." Professor Lupin said. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right Harry?"

"Fine," Harry muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk at all during the short remainder of the journey. When the train finally stopped, the whole cabin collected their things quickly. It appeared the rest of the train did the same. The rain was pouring down hard on the students, nearly frozen. 

"Impervius," Maria thought as she did the wand movements. The water started to be repelled by the charm, leaving her dry.

The group from Maria's cabin set off along a mud track off the platform. They headed towards stagecoaches that appeared were being pulled by an invisible force. Maria thought she saw a young blonde girl talking to the front of a carriage, but couldn't be sure due to the rain. The carriage ride was a short one, with only two dementors on the way up, and everyone seemed to be in better spirits.

"Is it true you fainted?" a familiar voice said.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said.

"Did you faint as well Weasley?" he asked maliciously. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you?"

Maria stepped out of the carriage at the same time as Professor Lupin stepped out of the next one.

"Draco?" Maria asked, confused at his behavior. Was he really like this to her friends?

"Is there a problem?" Lupin said mildly right after.

"Oh, no- er- Professor," Draco said sarcastically. He walked up the steps, and Maria followed quickly behind.

"Draco," Maria hissed, pulling on his arm. "What was that about?"

"Leave it," Draco said forcefully. His eyes softened when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. "It's nothing really."

"You better explain soon," Maria said sadly. "See you Draco." She then quickly joined the others. The walk up the stairs to the Great Hall was cut short by a stern witch.

"Granger! Potter! LeCleu!" a stern voice said. "I wish to speak with you." Maria, Harry, and Hermione had no choice but to leave Ron and follow the Professor. She took Harry in and spoke with him first. Harry came out a few minutes later and murmured for Hermione to go in. A couple of minutes passed and Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Miss LeCleu, just who I was looking for," said Professor Dumbledore. "I believe Miss Granger is just finishing up, I think we are due to head in."

As he said this, the door opened, and Hermione walked out with a slight smile on her face.

"Miss Le" she started before seeing Professor Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall is ready for both of you, I guess."

The two walked into a small office, with a welcoming fire. The rigid witch sat behind a large desk, which was already overflowing with papers.

"Ah, Headmaster, Miss LeCleu, welcome. I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor," the stern professor greeted. "It seems that you would like to take a very full course load. I don't know how time schedules are at Beauxbatons, but here at Hogwarts there are five periods plus morning, afternoon, and midnight classes. Unfortunately, this combined with your uncommon sorting will not work with the number of courses you'd opted to take. If you do not wish to drop any classes," she paused waiting for Maria's shake of her head "then you will have to use a time turner to get to all of your classes."

"A time turner, really?!" Maria said excitedly. "I've only read about those."

"Then I assume you've read the laws of time?" Professor McGonagall asked, and at Maria's confirmation, she smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience for you."

With that, she left, after dropping the time turner in Maria's hand. Maria looked at it fondly, before slipping it around her neck and tucking it into her shirt.

"What happens to me now?" Maria asked Professor Dumbledore. "I don't really have a specific house to go to."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Miss LeCleu," Professor Dumbledore said. "You don't just have one house to go to, you have four. However, you can't be in all four houses at once. The Professors and I have decided to create a new house; the Headmaster's house. Due to being the first person sorted as thus, I have the honor of picking out your house colors. Purple is always nice isn't it?"

With a nervous shake of Maria's head, Dumbledore smiled, and clapped his hands, resulting in Maria's robes to change colors to purple and gray. Instead of an animal on her crest, a witch's hat appeared.

"Thank you, sir," Maria said. "Can I ask you a few questions now?" With an affirmation from Dumbledore, she continued. "Hogwarts A History says that all four houses are divided for sleeping, eating, classes, and Quidditch. Where will I sleep and eat? Do my classes change from day to day? How do I play Quidditch? Wh-"

"The castle has already provided us with a solution to your sleeping arrangements," Professor Dumbledore cut her off with a twinkle in his eyes. "After your sorting, that the Headmaster's tower has created a new room for you to sleep in. For eating, you may sit with whatever house you wish, unless it's a feast, then you are to sit at the High Table with the professors. Don't worry though, you'll be sitting next to me. Professor Snape, the potions professor will be on your other side."

"What about Quidditch, sir?" Maria asked. "I played for Beauxbatons in previous years. And classes?"

"Your class schedule will be divided by each head of house's house, every other class will be fit into your schedule otherwise" Dumbledore smiled. "As for Quidditch...I suppose I'll have to ask Rolanda, but you may have to audition for all four teams at once and see who wants you. Any other questions?" Maria shook her head and he continued. "No? We best get to the feast then."

Maria was directed toward a small door. She appeared in the Great Hall by the professors' table. The room was massive, with four long tables on the main level. There, Maria could see each house divided by table. There were a few stairs going up to the professor's table, where Maria saw two open spots. One was larger than all the other ones, she assumed that one was for the Headmaster. The other chair was hers, she assumed at least. Next to her chair was a greasy haired professor with a hooked nose. He didn't look pleased to be seated next to Professor Lupin.

With a little push from the Headmaster, Maria walked to her seat and sat down. As soon as she did, there were many whispers throughout the hall. She looked for Hermione and made eye contact. They smiled at each other, and the first years' sorting commenced. The first years looked nervous as they approached the stool and hat. Finally, the sorting ended with "Zabler, Brock" going to Hufflepuff, and everyone looked to Dumbledore expectantly.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said loudly. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast... As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission."

Dumbledore paused and cleared his throat, "Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not of the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you."

Dumbledore paused again, looking around the Great Hall seriously before saying, "On a happier note I would like to welcome two new teachers that have been added to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Lupin stood up while people clapped halfheartedly. Maria and the others that were in the compartment clapped fully. Professor Lupin smiled gratefully before sitting down.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was more applause this time, from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The applause started to die, and Professor Dumbledore looked Down at Maria and smiled.

"And on a final note; as you all may have noticed, at the staff table, we have a student present. She is sitting at our table due to her unique sorting," Professor Dumbledore started and Maria felt her face begin to flush. "The Sorting Hat came across quite the dilemma when it came to sorting her. After quite a few deliberations, it announced her to be in all four houses."

Whispers started to form from all four houses when Dumbledore paused.

"She will be given passwords to all four common rooms, so she can spend time with all four of her houses. However, due to her unique situation, we have created a new house for her; the Headmaster's House. I trust that you will all let her feel welcome in her new home here at Hogwarts. Welcome to Hogwarts, Maria LeCleu."

There was applause from all the tables as Maria stood up. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Many of the boys stared more openly at her now. She flushed a deeper red and quickly sat down.

"Well I think that is all of the things of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"

And within seconds each table was filled with food. Soon, the students forgot about Maria sitting at the head table as their hunger took over. Maria looked beside her to see the Headmaster conversing with Professor McGonagall. She filled up her plate and looked to her left at Professor Snape.

He was sitting quite stiffly as to be sat between Lupin and a student, so when Maria meekly said, "Professor Snape, I presume." He nearly jumped out of shock.

"Yes," came his drawl.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but you teach potions, right? It's one of my favorite subjects you see," Maria said earnestly, desperate not to sit through an entire feast in silence. Snape grumbled something about annoying students, but Maria pressed on.

"I read ahead in the book, and I saw some, what I would call mistakes in some of the potions. Surely, you noticed them too."

His interest peaked, Professor Snape replied, "And what mistakes were these?"

"Well, isn't it obvious that when making a shrinking solution you ought to shake the figs before adding them to a potion, to decrease the potency of the fig? Also won't just three drops of leech juice suffice?" Maria asked.

"It seems as though one student knows their way around a cauldron," Professor Snape smirked. The two continued to debate potions and properties over the rest of the feast.

"You know, not many people have been known to make long conversations with Professor Snape," Professor Lupin told Maria when they exited the Great Hall.

"Really? He has some great insights on potion making. It really is interesting to talk to a Potion's Master," Maria said.

Maria wandered through the halls before finding the gargoyle the Headmaster's tower. She had no clue what to do from there, so she waited for Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss LeCleu," The headmaster greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"It seems, sir, despite you giving me passwords to the other houses, you forgot to give me my own," Maria said with a smile.

"It appears so," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "For now, the password is 'Maria LeCleu' but if you would wish to change it, say the previous password and your new one. Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight sir," Maria replied, and with that Professor Dumbledore was up the staircase.

"Hm, password," Maria thought. "Oh, I know!

"Maria LeCleu, Quiberon Quafflepunchers," she said to the gargoyle which started to spin slowly upwards, past what she assumed was the headmaster's office and residence before stopping at a door about four stories up.

Opening the door, Maria entered a living room with a fireplace with a couch and a couple chairs by it. Off to one side was a large desk with a chair. She walked across the room to another door. In it was a large four poster bed with her trunk in front of it. Through the other door, she assumed there was a bathroom. Maria wrote a letter to her mother explaining her sorting more before heading to bed, more tired than she had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to English Phrases:  
> être con comme un balai: as dumb as a broom/idiotic  
> ma bichette: my little dear/my darling  
> mère/maman: mother/mom  
> je t'aime: I love you  
> au revoir: goodbye  
> vous faites un fromage entier à ce sujet : you're making a whole cheese about it/you're making a fuss about it  
> l'habit ne fait pas le moine: you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover   
> Il ne faut pas mettre tout dans l'même sac: do not put everything in the same bag/you can't just group it all into the same category


	3. Seers and Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Maria awoke the next morning fully refreshed. After getting ready for the day, she went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Due to how late (or early in Maria's opinion) she woke up, the majority of the house tables were almost full. She searched for bushy brown hair and ginger at the Gryffindor table and quickly found it. While walking over to there, Maria noticed Draco and a pug-faced girl taunt Harry. They went over to the Slytherin table before Maria could confront them.

"What's up with you, Harry?" Maria asked at the same time George did.

"Taking, my place eh?" Fred asked her as he sat down. Maria giggled before turning her attention back to Harry

"Malfoy." Ron said while glaring at the Slytherin table.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Maria asked Harry, who shook his head.

"Why would he listen to you?" George asked.

"His parents and my maman were neighbors when they had us. We were best friends until I moved to France," Maria explained.

"It's not like he'd listen anyways." Hermione said while looking at Draco. He was pretending to faint. Disgusted, Maria, looked at George.

"That little git." George said. "He wasn't so cocky last night on the train when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Fred added. Maria knew that he was exaggerating, but based on Draco's behavior as of late, she almost felt better knowing that.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George said. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out though, did you" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Harry, you're making a big deal out of nothing," Maria assured him. "Dementors are known to suck the happiness out of people and places. It's just a fluke that it happened to you. Now, I have to get my course schedule."

With that, Maria left the Gryffindor table towards the head table. She approached Dumbledore.

"How may I help you, Miss LeCleu?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could have my course schedule," Maria explained.

"Ah, yes quite the full schedule indeed," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I trust you have all the things necessary for all your classes?" With Maria's nod he handed her the schedule. "Good luck Miss LeCleu."

Maria went back to the Gryffindor table after that, only to find Ron and Hermione arguing over her schedule.

"I told you, I have it worked out with Professor McGonagall," she insisted, but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"Can you believe her, Maria?" Ron asked. "Three classes at once!"

"Why yes, I can Ron," Maria said smugly. "My schedule is similar, see? I have two classes at once."

"But... you can't..." Ron sputtered. "You can't possibly be in more than one class at a time."

"Of course not. But I, like Hermione, have it figured out with the professors. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with a certain Slytherin about his behavior."

Maria grabbed her things and stalked towards the Slytherin table. As she was doing so she noticed a few things; Draco was sitting with the same two large boys that were in the train with him, the pug-faced girl from earlier was sitting next to him hanging on every word he said, and that he was making fun of Harry.

"Draco," Maria greeted coldly sitting down across from him.

"Maria, how are you?" Draco smiled, completely ignoring Maria's tone of voice.

"Pretty well, considering the dementors," Maria snapped as his smile fell. While she personally didn't feel anything when the dementors were around, she felt angered that Draco acted as nothing happened to him. "You know the things that suck the soul out of a person that leaves a hollow shell of a body to live?"

"You can't possibly be as bad as Potty," the pug-faced girl smirked. "Pansy Parkinson," she said while holding out her hand.

"Maria LeCleu," Maria smiled thinly and ignored the outstretched hand. "I doubt that anyone could have experienced as much emotional trauma as Harry to be that affected by dementors. The more trauma a person has gone through, the worse a person is affected, did you know? Considering he defeated Voldemort at age one, it's pretty impressive that he only passed out. The negative energy of his experiences is like a fly to a frog for the dementors."

The Slytherins looked at each other, thoroughly scolded by the metamorphmagus. They hadn't considered the reason why Harry was so affected, they just knew he was more affected.

"What's your timetable like?" Maria asked Draco, shocking him with the 180 in attitude. She took it out of his hands as he was blubbering for words. She inspected the time schedule noting that potions, of course, she had with him. As well as History of Magic on Wednesdays and Arithmancy on Fridays. The schedule was handed back to Draco as she stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have Divination which according to Professor Lupin, is all the way up the North Tower," she said haughtily. "I'll see you in potions today."

Maria grabbed her bag, a piece of toast and marmalade, and off she was to Divination. As she got to the door of the Great Hall, however, she heard laughter from the Slytherin table. She turned and saw Draco pretending to faint again. Disgusted, she stormed off in a huff.

"Maria, wait!" she heard a female voice say. "Divination right?"

Maria turned around to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron behind her. They caught up to her quickly. "Any idea on how to get to the North Tower?"

"We were going to ask you that," Ron said.

"Yes Ron, ask the person who's been here literally one day," Maria rolled her eyes. The group of four wandered vaguely North, every once and a while they would come across a fork in the Castle while going upstairs.

"There's-got-to-be-a-shortcut," Ron panted while going up the seventh staircase.

Maria had to agree. The trek across the ground floor to the staircase was hard enough, but seven flights of stairs? That was just ridiculous. Beauxbatons was a castle itself, but on a much smaller scale, and much more compact. Hogwarts meanwhile was an explosion of nonsensical architecture. While looking around the corridor, she noticed Harry looking at a painting.

"Aha!" the subject of the painting shouted. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands?! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The painting then drew his sword and proceeded to fall on the ground, due to the weight of it.

"Are you all right?" said Harry.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

"Excuse me, sir knight," Maria said earnestly. "We were wondering if you were able to show us the way to the North Tower. We're so terribly lost, and we think such a brave and noble knight such as yourself would be able to help us."

"A quest!" the knight cheered. "Come follow me, dear friends and lady, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

"Thank you, kind sir," Maria said. Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"He would've gone on for ages giving us medieval insults," she whispered to him. "This was the only way to get us to help us."

The knight led them through the corridor and a set of spiral staircases. Until, finally, they reached a landing with a trapdoor at the top.

"Farewell, my comrades! If ever you need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" the knight cried, before stumbling down the paintings.

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron, "if we ever need someone mental."

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked looking at the trap door to the Divination classroom. As if to answer his question, a ladder came down and landed in front of him.

The four of them ascended into what looks like a mix of an old lady's house and a tea shop. There were about twenty tables surrounded by over-stuffed armchairs. It was dimly lit, with scarves and fabrics draped all over the place, giving it a feel of an old fashion gypsy mind reader. Maria herself appreciated the darkness for divining the future, it gave a sense of calmness. The professor hopefully thought the same. Speaking of the professor, where was she, Maria wondered.

"Welcome," a voice said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

The four teenagers turned to the voice and saw a wiry woman that had large glasses to match her large eyes. She was draped in traditional Seeing robes.

"Welcome to Divination," she said. "My name is Professor Trelawney, you may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Maria rolled her eyes. Of course, it was true, that it would be harder to divine at the moment around a crowd, but if she were to come up to the tower again, after a few minutes the cloudiness would go away. The incense would help with clearing the mind, at least Maria hoped that's why she had such a flowery smell in the room.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts," Professor Trelawney said in a wistful tone. Maria groaned inwardly. So it was going to be one of those Divination classes. Doing small readings, but not focusing on the theory of Divination. Theory is most important when starting off if one isn't a natural Seer. This professor was going to base everyone's abilities off natural talent, for Maria, this was a good thing. She was a quite powerful natural Seer, but for someone like Hermione, it would be difficult. Muggleborns are often taught to be skeptic of mind readers, so unclouding her Inner Eye would be difficult without the theory.

"You, boy," Professor Trelawney said suddenly to Neville, "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," Neville said nervously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves." Maria groaned again. Tea leaves? Those basically were memorizing the shapes, though it could be hard to See something. A whole term on tea leaves? And another on palmistry? Maria was not going to like the pace of this class.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball." Maria perked up at this, she loved divining through crystals and water (or scrying), but she had never done it with a crystal ball. "And around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever."

There was an eerie silence in the room. While at this point in time, it was unclear whether that was true or not, Maria thought Trelawney was being purposely vague. Leaving forever could mean anything from dropping the class, to death. Of course, the entire class had probably assumed the latter.

"I wonder, dear," the professor said to Lavender Brown, "if you could..."

Maria zoned out, or so it seemed to an outsider. The incense and the atmosphere was clearing out her Inner Eye, she was having a premonition of Neville breaking a china teacup.

"Neville, take a blue," Maria was cut off by the Professor saying something along the same lines. A crash was heard and Neville looked down, ashamed at his broken teacup. This went ignored by Trelawney as she looked down at Maria.

"Ah, my dear," she started. "It seems you have the Sight, how long have you known of it?"

"I guess it was since I was eight," Maria said. "Normally it doesn't come up so randomly, but the incense you used is very good for clearing the mind. What's the blend you used? I must try it for future scrying."

"It's a blend of frankincense and lavender," the Professor preened. "I have some in my office if you would like- ah, it seems I'm getting ahead of myself. You may all begin to do your readings."

The class partnered up, and Hermione ended up with Maria. Maria read Hermione's quickly.

"It looks like you will be busy. That couldn't possibly be true, right?" Maria snorted. "Also you have responsibility, but caution appears smaller than that. So, while you are at your busiest, be cautious, you might not know what would happen in a situation. But if your responsibilities err on the side of danger, don't shirk on them just to be cautious."

"How on earth did you get all that from lumps of tea leaves?" Hermione asked after snatching her cup back, trying to see what Maria saw.

"It's all about recognizing shapes and sizes," Maria said. "Look at my cup, for example, this line, with the sun shape means a good adjustment to change. And this-" but Hermione wasn't listening. She was listening to Professor Trelawney warn Harry of a deadly enemy.

"But everyone knows that," she said. At Trelawney's open stare she continued, "Well, they do. Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Professor Trelawney was turning the cup muttering things about an attack and danger until she stumbled back into her chair with a panicked look. The class crowded around her chair trying to see her cup.

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy... no... it's kinder not to say... no... don't ask me..."

"Professor what's in the cup?" a boy asked her, ignoring her request.

Maria had pushed her way through the crowd towards the whimpering professor. She turned and turned the cup, until.

"Harry... it's not good..." Maria said, shocked. "It could certainly be a dog, which would mean family, but with everything else in your cup, it has to be-"

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim," Professor Trelawney cried. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen- of death!"

The class bristled and Harry looked like he was going to be sick. It certainly wasn't a good sign. Maria knew that tea leaves are very unreliable, though. They didn't have a time stamp, so to speak. It could come to pass in four days, years, or decades. There wasn't an exact time Harry would die, it would be bad when it happened, though. With Voldemort, an attack, and danger, it will not be a fun time.

Hermione, of course, couldn't see the grim. Seamus Finnegan was also having issues seeing it and remarked on it. Which ticked Harry off.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry snapped. Everyone avoided eye contact with him, ashamed. Maria offered him a small smile.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," Professor Trelawney said. "Yes... please pack away your things..." With that, the class packed up silently while avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Professor?" Maria asked. "Do you have that incense blend from earlier?"

"Ah yes, my dear," Professor Trelawney said. "Follow me, follow me..."

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up," Maria told the three Gryffindors, before following the professor into her office. It was similarly decorated as her classroom. The incense, much stronger here, and a crystal ball was on her desk. There were scrolls packed tight into a bookshelf, with one shelf dedicated to divining books.

"Miss LeCleu, was it?" the professor said while handing her a vial of incense. "If you ever need help interpreting a vision, my door is always open."

"Thank you, professor," Maria replied, "for the offer and the incense, if it wouldn't be too much trouble can I have a pass to class?"

After getting the pass, she dashed down the ladder and around a deserted corridor. She glanced around and upon seeing no one- Maria pulled out her time turner and gave it one turn. The world around her blurred, only really allowing her to see colors vibrantly spinning past her. The spinning stopped abruptly, and Maria peaked out of the corridor. Glancing at her watch, she saw she only had five minutes to get all the way down to the first corridor. Sprinting down seven flights of stairs and across a corridor, she skidded to a stop in front of the muggle studies classroom.

Maria entered the room and looked around in awe. There were muggle appliances and objects littered throughout it. She quickly spotted Hermione in a room full of Ravenclaws. Seeing only single desk spots, she took up a spot next to an Indian girl, identical to the one she had seen in Divination.

"Maria LeCleu," she introduced.

"Padma Patil," the other girl smiled. "I'm so excited to learn about muggles! I'm a pureblood, you see, and I've heard muggles have a sort of thing that helps them do things, do you know what it is?"

"I think its electricity," Maria said. "It's kind of like lightning I think. I'm half veela, so I've only really known pureblood and veela traditions."

"Ooo, I've never met and sort of veela before, is the culture very different?"

"Hello, my name is Professor Burbage," a middle-aged woman greeted before Maria could answer Padma. "And we will be studying muggles."

The class consisted of starting off with the differences between wizards and muggles. Maria found it all very fascinating, apparently, the muggles had harnessed electricity and made it help them do things more easily. There wasn't a lot of homework, too. Only the reading and a few questions on the reading. The class was too soon dismissed, in Maria's opinion. She and Padma were excitedly discussing the class together on the way to the door.

"I'm thinking about doing a study group in the Ravenclaw Tower on Wednesday nights, would you like to join?" Padma asked.

"Of course!" Maria smiled. "I have Transfiguration now, but I'll see you in Charms!"

The girls went their separate paths, with Maria on her way to Transfiguration. She spotted Harry and Ron ahead of her and was suddenly yanked back by a small hand.

"I've been running after you for a good thirty seconds," Hermione said while panting. "I think it's best if we had the bathroom excuse to distract Harry and Ron. Why weren't you in Arithmancy?"

"I have it on Fridays with Slytherin in Period 2, and Wednesdays Period 3 with Hufflepuff," Maria explained. "How was it? Was it fun? Did you learn a lot?"

The girls talked excitedly about the class, all the way to Transfiguration.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked as they say down next to him and Harry.

"Bathroom," the girls said together. Just then Professor McGonagall walked in. Majority of the Gryffindors had just been in Divination, so they were shooting dark looks at Harry. Maria, on the other hand, had just had Muggle Studies and was very attentive in class. She was taking notes on McGonagall's lecture about anamagi when suddenly the stoic professor turned into a cat. Maria, thoroughly impressed, began clapping, only to realize no one else was.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Professor McGonagall said, after turning back into herself. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class. Besides, you Miss LeCleu, of course."

"Please, Professor we've just had our first Divination and we were reading the tea leaves, and..." Hermione started.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

There was a beat of silence before Harry spoke; "Me."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney —"

"But Professor," Maria insisted, "I'm a Seer and I saw the Grim in his teacup." Harry looked up at her sharply, as she continued, "Isn't it well known that tea leaves don't predict time, just the event itself?"

"That could be true, Miss LeCleu," Professor McGonagall said. "However, it is something that happens every year with Professor Trelawney, so please excuse me if I don't fully believe the prediction. Now, Potter, you will not be excused from homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

And thus, the discussion was ended, and Professor McGonagall continued the lesson on Anamagi. Despite McGonagall's insistence Ron still looked worried. He noted his worry after the end of class.

"Harry," he said in a low, serious voice, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

"Probably a stray," Hermione said calmly

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's- that's bad," Ron insisted.

"Yes Ron," Maria said. "But if it's been over 24 hours it's unlikely that Harry will die. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a study group to arrange."

Maria could tell that the discussion was becoming more passionate as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She greeted Padma and took sandwiches to eat.

"Theory work would be good for Potions and Herbology," Padma started after Maria sat down. "Charms and Transfiguration should be fine practical."

"What electives are you taking?" Maria asked.

"Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes," Padma replied.

"We can't really do much besides study charts for Astronomy. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are mostly vocabulary this year. And Muggle Studies should be easy if we have a muggleborn in our group. I can help with practical aspects and theory for Divination."

"History of Magic is dull but should be pretty easy. It's mostly book assignments."

"That leaves Care of Magical Creatures and DADA," Maria said. "Theory for Magical Creatures, and both theory and practical work for DADA?" At Padma's nod, Maria continued, "Now who to invite into our study group?"

The next few minutes were spent discussing who would be joining their study group. They decided on two from each house at first and could grow after the first few meetings if they proved productive. From Gryffindor, Hermione, of course, along with Parvati would be invited; Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff; Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and finally Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. The two girls would owl everyone on the list to ensure participation. Lunch was ending soon and the girls packed their things for Charms.

Charms class was relatively easy that day. They were revising the mending charm. Repairing something was rather easy, and the class was all Ravenclaws. Professor Flitwick had them revise the levitation spell as well. Maria ended up getting so bored she ended up practicing her nonverbal and wandless magic. Of course, she had made sure no one besides Padma had seen.

Soon, the class ended, and off Maria was to Potions. Her Potions class, however, was at the same time as her Charms class, thus she had to use her time turner. Potions was a rather dull class as well, after all, they were going over the syllabus. The class droned on, and it couldn't be done soon enough in Maria's opinion.

Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting class to take in the perspective of a half veela. Maria, a half magical creature herself wanted to study sentient magical creatures and their likenesses to wizards. Most veelas don't cause chaos due to males chasing them until age 14. Maria was fascinated with her culture, even though Care of Magical Creatures likely won't have a segment on veelas for at least a year. She was nearing the entrance hall when she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione, glaring at each other due to the argument about the grim earlier.

She walked alongside Hermione while discussing the study group she and Padma had arranged. Hermione was more than happy to join and meet people from other houses. As she said, "it'd be interesting to hear about the other house common rooms and what happens in them." They talked animatedly about the classes they were taking, Hermione gushing about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, until finally, they arrived at Hagrid's hut.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

The class followed Hagrid for about five minutes until they reached a paddock that was absolutely empty. The half-giant urged them to gather around the fence.

"Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" a familiar voice said. Maria turned to her left to see Draco standing in a large pack of Slytherins. As per his now norm, he was smirking haughtily. Maria rolled her eyes and turned to the front. "How do we open our books?" he repeated.

Maria looked around to the assortment of bindings on all of the books. Spellotape was by far the most common, the next being belts. The odd binder clip and rope was also used.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

"I have, Professor. If you actually acted like the wizards and witches you are, then you would've used a freezing charm," Maria smirked while directing that phrase at Draco and his friends. "Then you would've been able to actually pick up the book and read the back, where it says, pretty clearly, that you have to stroke the spine." As Maria said those words, she stroked the spine and the book shuddered open.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered, directed at Hagrid. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Yes, you have been rather silly," Maria snapped coldly. "Choosing a muggle solution of all things to bind a magic book. And not reading... Honestly, Professor, you chose a great book. If the class actually used their brains they would've been able to appreciate it."

"Thank yeh," Hagrid beamed. "Righ' then, so- so yeh've got yer books an'- an' – now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

Hagrid strode away into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco said loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him- "

"Your father will have a fit when he finds out that you've disappointed me," Maria snarled. "Weren't you supposed to help me this year?"

"Maria-" Draco started before he was cut off.

"Oooooooh" Lavender squealed pointing to the opposite side of the paddock. Maria gave one last cold look to Draco before turning to face the front of to where Hagrid was.

Maria saw some of the prettiest creatures she had witnessed. Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, due to her heritage, some of the prouder creatures found conflict with her. Hippogriffs are some of the proudest magical creatures alive, aside from Veelas of course. So naturally, Maria started edging to the back of the class.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily. "Beau'iful aren' they?"

While Maria had to agree, the Veela side of her was hissing. She felt sick to the stomach.

"Professor?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm not feeling the best..."

"Nonsense!" Hagrid boomed. "They're no' frightenin', just got ter be polite, they're mighty proud creatures."

"Which is precisely why I don't feel well," Maria snapped. "Veelas are also 'mighty proud creatures' and don't like submitting to many creatures. Hippogriffs are one of the creatures Veelas despise."

"You're a Veela," a voice, Seamus Finnegan she remembered, said. "Wicked."

"Only a half-veela, mind you," Maria said. "So part of me appreciates the beauty of a Hippogriff, the other part wants to rip its throat out. So professor, may I go up to the Hospital Wing to get a calming drought?"

Hagrid looked puzzled, before nodding in affirmation. Maria took off at a brisk pace, wanting to get as far away from the Hippogriffs as possible. She stepped into a bathroom to collect herself. Glancing in the mirror she saw her normally calm face, had gone nearly white and her hair had gone a rather bland shade of blonde. Calm, long breaths were taken until she felt ready to go to the hospital wing.

"Miss!" a male voice called behind her. "Miss, do you need help?"

Maria spun around to see a fifth year Hufflepuff walking towards her.

"Cedric Diggory at your service," he greeted. "Now, what might a third year such as yourself be doing out of class?"

Maria smiled charmingly and explained the Hippogriff situation from earlier, saying she's going to the Hospital Wing for a calming drought. He seemed fascinated with her culture and offered to take her to the Hospital wing, to which she accepted. They had just arrived at the door when Hagrid came running down the hall with Draco in his arms. Draco blubbering in pain.

"I've got to go!" Maria said to Cedric. "See you around!"

Before Cedric could get a word in she ran into the Hospital Wing after Draco. Maria stood idly by as Madam Pomfrey fixed him as best she could. Draco was still whining on about his arm and a bloody Hippogriff when Madam Pomfrey turned to Maria.

"Yes?"

"I was in need of a calming drought," Maria started before explaining her situation with the Hippogriff for a second time.

"Oh yes, should be pretty easy," Madam Pomfrey muttered, before sorting through vials. "Ah, here you are."

"Thank you. Will he be alright?" Maria asked while gesturing to Draco.

"Yes, of course, it was just a scratch," Madam Pomfrey said. "He should be fine in a matter of days. Is there anything else I could get you?"

After Maria said no, Madam Pomfrey walked off into an office. "Oh Draco, what in Merlin's name happened?" Maria asked while sitting down in a chair by his bed.

"The bloody Hippogriff attacked me that's what happened," Draco snapped.

"Did you do anything to provoke it?" Maria said with an immediate effect. Draco looked sheepish. "Draco! How stupid could you get?! Provoking a proud creature is never a good idea. You wouldn't provoke me? My mother? Would you? C'est n'importe quoi!" Maria started to rant in French until Pansy Parkinson came into the room a few moments later.

"Drakey! Are you okay?" the pug-faced girl screeched.

She started doting on Draco, completely ignoring Maria. The half-veela smiled as she left, leaving Draco utterly helpless to the other girl's doting.

Maria left the Hospital Wing and made her way to Ancient Runes. Her schedule had not worked out to where she could join another third-year class, so she had to take private lessons with Professor Babbling. Maria thoroughly loved the translations of languages, as she herself knew three languages fluently. The Professor discussed the class and the pace that Maria would be set at. She would have the possibility to jump ahead of the rest of her year, if she had an aptitude for the class, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to English phrases:  
> c'est n'importe quoi: that's nonsense/anything (google translate)


	4. Bullies, Boggarts, and Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Fridays were a great day in Maria's opinion. Not only was it the end of the week, but she had zero time turning to do. Thoroughly excited for the day, Maria woke up early and went down to breakfast. There were little to no students in the Great Hall, and many teachers take their meals in their private quarters, so Maria took up a spot at the Hufflepuff table. She ate her breakfast rather quickly, so she could head up to the library.

As she was exiting the Great Hall, she came across two Slytherin second years pushing around a first year Hufflepuff.

"What's going on here?" she snapped.

"We figured he was in our way," one of the Slytherin said. "So we decided to let him know it." The other Slytherin nodded dumbly.

"Of all the idiotic..." Maria murmured quietly. "You figured that he was in your way in this giant hall? You couldn't have possibly walked around him? Last I heard walking wasn't a crime, so if you would kindly leave us alone, that would be great."

The two Slytherins stood there for a moment, considering things before making their way to the Great Hall.

"My name's Maria LeCleu," she introduced herself after the Slytherins were out of earshot. "And you are?"

"Brendon Halkirk," the first year mumbled. "Thank you, miss."

"Just call me Maria. Were you headed to the Hufflepuff common room?" at his nod, she continued, "How about I go down with you; I can work on my Ancient Runes there instead of the library."

And off they were, to the basement. The Hufflepuff common room has no password, only a stack of barrels where one has to tap the right barrel in rhythm with "Helga Hufflepuff." The common room itself is a round room, which is very warm and sunny, despite being underground. The décor was very similar to her own room, in Maria's opinion; overstuffed chairs, a fire, and desks all around. The only difference was the amount of everything, of course, and the colors. The colors here were copper, yellow, and black. There was a sort of nature-like feel to it. Maria found the room very welcoming, so she walked over to a table, with Brendan close behind, and pulled out her homework.

"I'm going to work on my Ancient Runes now," Maria said to Brendon, "if you need any help with yours just let me know."

And so the pair sat, Maria, translating Runes and every once in a while Brendon would ask her questions. Many Hufflepuffs walked out of their dorms, glanced oddly at the pair, but then kept walking. It wasn't until about 8:30, they got interrupted by a group of fourth and fifth-year boys. They were laughing quite loudly and joking around while Maria was teaching Brendon the proper wand movements for the wand lighting spell. Due to the boys' volume, she kept having to repeat herself to Brendon, who was obviously getting frustrated. After about a few minutes of their loudness, Maria snapped her book shut loudly and practically shouted;

"If you wouldn't mind, I am trying to teach wand movements, which require concentration, so would you kindly shut up!"

The boys stopped and immediately apologized, they were Hufflepuffs after all.

"Hey you're not a Hufflepuff," one fourth year boy, Anthony Rickett said.

"If you had paid any attention in the opening feast, you would know that I am, well at least partially," Maria said, perturbed. "Now Brendon, the swish goes like..."

And for the next twenty minutes, Maria had her silence that she desperately wanted. It was around 8:50, and nearly time for potions, so she quickly packed her things. She and Brendon were nearly out the door when one of the boys stopped her.

"Sorry about earlier," he said.

Cedric Diggory was the boy's name, Maria remembered.

"It's fine," she said. "Just when I'm trying to teach, if the person I'm trying to teach gets distracted, I start to lose my temper."

"I feel like I would be the same," Cedric laughed. "How is it that you know Brendon? He's not exactly outgoing."

Maria explained the situation with the two Slytherins. Cedric promised to watch out for Brendon in the future.

"How're you feeling? Better than yesterday?"

"Loads better, yeah. Stupid Hippogriffs."

The pair talked all the way to Maria's potions class. Maria said goodbye quickly and went into the potions lab. The class was clearly split between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and this was supposed to be her class with Slytherin, so she sat by Daphne Greengrass, one of the girls in her study group.

The two chatted about all of their classes before Professor Snape walked in.

"Clear your tables except of your textbooks," his voice commanded. "Today we will be brewing a shrinking solution."

The class got out their textbooks and got their ingredients. Maria was astounded at the recipe, it would produce a decent outcome, but not perfect. Deciding the recipe she used would be better, she got out her ingredients. Not only would her recipe produce a better option, but it would also use fewer ingredients.

Maria sliced five of her caterpillars and added it to her potion, earning a weird look from Daphne. She continued anyway, shaking her peeled Shrivelfig before adding it to the potion. She continued slicing, mincing, and juicing her ingredients until she was finished. After bottling a vial of the potion, she vanished the rest and took it up to Professor Snape.

"Done already, Miss LeCleu?" he asked. "Are you that confident in your ability to brew?"

"Well sir," Maria started, "as we discussed at the opening feast, the textbook recipe is not efficient enough for a shrinking solution. Clearly, it wouldn't be powerful enough, and it only uses excessive amounts of ingredients, I'm surprised you even use the textbook."

Professor Snape looked at her potion approvingly before awarding five points to the Headmaster's house. As Maria sat back down next to Daphne (who was still mincing her daisy roots), the door opened, and in came Draco Malfoy with a bandage wrapped around his arm. He set up his cauldron next to Harry and Ron so that they were brewing on the same station.

"What is he playing at?" Maria asked Daphne, who shrugged.

"Sir," Draco called to Professor Snape, "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm..."

Ah, so that's what he was going for. Annoying Harry, and Ron, until one of them, snaps at him.

"Weasley cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Professor Snape said without looking up.

"Actually Professor," Maria said, "I could cut up his roots for him, seeing as I'm already done with my potion."

"Very well, Miss LeCleu," Professor Snape said as he gestured to where Draco was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Maria packed her things, said a quick "bye" to Daphne, and sat down next to Draco. She silently began mincing his daisy roots.

"Maria," Draco smiled. "Thank you for helping, you see my arm was badly cut by a Hippogriff yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures. I think you left because of the Hippogriffs as well, nasty creatures aren't they?"

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Draco from over his cauldron.

The pair glared at each other as Maria started peeling Draco's Shrivelfigs. She was going to help him make a better potion, but not if he's going to act like this.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Draco smirked at them.

"None of your business," Ron snapped.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," Draco said, mock sorrowfully. "Between my injury, and Maria's panic attack-" at this Maria's head snapped up "-Father's not very happy. He's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know."

"So that's why you're putting it on," Harry said while accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar. "To try and get Hagrid fired."

"Too bad it won't work," Maria smiled coldly at Draco, whose face fell immediately. It was obvious when Maria got perturbed by Draco. "I just have to give my version of what happened, 'You see, sir, I'm half Veela, we're very proud creatures, prouder than a Hippogriff, but the half part is where I started to feel uneasy. Part of me really respected the Hippogriffs and their beauty, the other wanted to rip its throat out. Quite dangerous creatures, Veela, wouldn't you say? It's too bad that I got out of class too quickly, otherwise, I would've been able to actually get to rip a Hippogriff's throat out. Draco here would still be with a working arm.'" She said this all in a false innocent voice while calmly chopping the caterpillar voice.

"Merlin you're scary," Ron said in awe.

Maria smiled warmly at him while finishing Draco's ingredients. She unpacked her Transfiguration textbook and started reading it. Draco looked like he was about to have a fit, 'good riddance' she thought while continuing reading.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus Finnegan said, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning- they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Harry and Ron said quickly. Maria noticed Draco also perk up, listening to the conversation. Seeing as there would most likely be a long conversation over her reading, Maria shut her book and put it away.

"Not too far from here," Seamus said excitedly. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here..." Ron repeated..." Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Draco watching closely. "What Malfoy?"

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" Draco said malevolently.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said offhandedly.

"Of course, if it was me," Draco said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron said roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy.

"Know what?

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said, laughingly. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge, I'd hunt him down myself."

"Draco," Maria scolded, "don't talk about things you don't know anything about. It doesn't suit you. And Harry, don't expect answers from someone who clearly won't give them to you. You can't interrogate answers from everyone. Allez! The nerve of you boys..."

Maria's rant was cut off by Professor Snape; who called "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

Neville turned visibly whiter, as Hermione was helping him by muttering instructions out of the corner of her mouth. Maria rolled her eyes. Of course, Hermione would try to help Neville, despite being told not to earlier. There's no way this would turn out well in any situation. The class had all packed up and began to walk up to Professor Snape with vials of their potions. Most looked blue to teal, which wasn't bad, only a handful looked the green color this recipe could provide. Two Slytherin boys had nasty yellow looking potions, which were obviously not good.

"Everyone gather around," Professor Snape said, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he had managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Maria was shocked at Professor Snape's maliciousness. Yes, it was rather annoying to teach someone that constantly was messing things up, but kindness worked a lot more often than yelling at a student. Also to possibly harm a familiar was unthinkable in her mind, even to prove a point.

Professor Snape held Trevor in one hand as he dipped a small spoon into Neville's solution, which was the correct color of green. He trickled a few drops of the potion down Trevor's throat.

A moment of silence fell, while Maria sucked in a breath, then a small pop. Trevor was now a tadpole wiggling on Professor Snape's palm.

The Gryffindor's applauded, and Maria let out her breath. Thank Merlin for Hermione, and her brilliance in being able to help Neville.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said, wiping the smiles from every Gryffindor's faces. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

The Gryffindors made their way out of the classroom muttering darkly. Maria meanwhile, walked with the Slytherins to Arithmancy. The class was rather interesting in Maria's opinion. This year they would be focusing on magical properties with numbers, and in future years they'd learn how to craft spells using Arithmancy. The entire class was left speechless by the end of class when Professor Vector dismissed them.

..::**::..

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. In Maria's experience at Beauxbatons, DADA was always done practically, with very little theory work, except before a lesson and homework. So, when she saw the rest of the Gryffindors take out their quills, parchment, and books, she was surprised. She hesitantly took out her things and laid them out as Professor Lupin walked in. He looked healthier than he had on the train, but still looked quite shabby.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

The class shared curious looks as they put away their things. Maria, on the other hand, practically beamed. DADA was her favorite subject, and she loved practical lessons.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said once they were all ready. "If you'd follow me."

The class took after Professor Lupin, all very interested. He led them around a deserted corridor and around a corridor, where the first thing they saw was a Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. He didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," the Poltergeist sang. Loony, loopy Lupin, Loony, loopy Lupin-"

Professor Lupin just smiled at the Poltergeist and said; "I'd take the gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get into his brooms."

From what Maria had heard, Mr. Filch was an ill-tempered squib who was the caretaker of Hogwarts. Despite this warning, Peeves blew a raspberry at Lupin and kept stuffing the gum.

Professor Lupin didn't seem to mind however, he just sighed and pulled out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

The chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; who zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool sir!" Dean Thomas said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Lupin responded. "Shall we proceed?"

The class set off again, with increased respect of Professor Lupin. They were led down another corridor until they reached a staffroom.

The staffroom was decorated like all the common rooms seemed to be. Mismatched furniture everywhere, wood paneling, except there was no real color scheme. It was empty besides one chair, where Professor Snape sat, sneering. Professor Lupin made to close the door, but Professor Snape stopped him saying, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He strode past the class, to the door before stopping. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.

Neville went beat red, while Maria sneered at the Potions professor. He had no right to embarrass Neville at all, especially in a class that wasn't his own.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Professor Lupin said disbelievingly," and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went even redder, and Professor Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now then," Professor Lupin said while beckoning the class towards the end of the class with just a plain wardrobe. Or so Maria had thought before it wobbled. Many people jumped back in alarm. "Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there."

More people looked at the wardrobe in fear, while Neville gave a look of pure terror to Professor Lupin. Maria had never encountered a boggart herself but had read about them extensively.

"Sir," Maria said, "is that why it's in a wardrobe? Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces like gaps beneath beds, cupboards, and wardrobes."

"Correct Miss LeCleu!" Professor Lupin said. "So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

"It's a shape-shifter," Hermione said after raising her hand. "It takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Professor Lupin said. Hermione practically glowed at that praise. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," Professor Lupin continued, ignoring Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry responded, a little hesitantly.

"Precisely," Professor Lupin said. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires a force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please... riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus," the class said together.

Professor Lupin then called Neville to the front. He was obviously terrified of the situation. Maria listened carefully as Professor Lupin asked him his worst fear- Professor Snape- and picture his grandmother's clothes. The professor helped Neville focus until –crack- the wardrobe was opened. Out stepped Professor Snape, leering at Neville. What that potions professor must have done to make a third year so terrified of him, Maria did not know.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried, and the effect was instantaneous. Professor Snape was now in a vulture hat, a lace trimmed hat, and a crimson handbag.

There was laughter around the room.

"Parvarti! Forward!" Lupin called. Parvarti stepped forward and a loud crack was heard and a mummy stepped forward. A riddikulus was shouted and the mummy had lost its head. The mummy turned into a banshee, a rat, a rattlesnake, an eyeball, a hand, then Ron came forward. His fear was a giant spider. He said the charm and the spider lost its legs, skidding towards Maria and Harry.

Professor Lupin rushed forwards and the boggart turned into a moon. "Riddikulus" he said almost lazily and the boggart was turned into a cockroach.

Maria stepped forwards towards it, wondering what her fear would be. Instead of getting an answer to that question, the cockroach grew in size, while becoming an indistinguishable mass of spinning stuff. It kept spinning and getting less defined, until suddenly –crack- the boggart exploded into nothingness.

"Professor?" Maria asked, confused. In all of her reading, she had never heard of a boggart doing that.

"Er- excellent!" Professor Lupin cried, ignoring the confusion. "Well done, everyone... let me see... five points to Gryffindor, and Headmaster's House, for every person to tackle the boggart... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said dumbly.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class packed up, quite excited over their first real practical lesson being a success. Harry didn't look as cheerful as the rest of the class though, and neither did Maria. What was wrong with her? First the dementor, and now this. What on earth could this mean?

..::**::..

Herbology was rather dull compared to her DADA class. The class was filled with Hufflepuffs, so at least she got to spend time with Susan Bones from her study group, the material was just too boring. They were reviewing Puffapods and the Severing Charm, which was first-year material. The class droned on until, finally, Professor Sprout dismissed them.

Maria was making her way up to her common room for some much-needed downtime when she was stopped by the Quidditch captains from each team, they looked to be arguing about something.

"Ah, Maria LeCleu!" the Gryffindor captain said. "Just who we were discussing. The name's Oliver Wood."

"And why were you discussing me?" Maria arched her eyebrow.

"Professor Dumbledore said you were interested in playing Quidditch and we were trying to figure out a way for you to try out," Cedric smiled at her.

"How about an exhibition match? Then when all four of you decide you want me, I review your past year's plays and judge which suits me best?" Maria smirked cockily. She was by no means conceited, but she had played for two years at Beauxbatons and had gone to many summer camps with professional Quidditch teams. Each team had put her at professional level by age twelve. "I'll be trying out as a Chaser," Maria said. "So a full team on both sides, sound fair?"

The five of them discussed who would be on whose team. Roger, Maria, and Angelina Johnson would be one team's chasers, while Marcus Flint (the Slytherin captain), Malcolm Preece (from Hufflepuff), and Graham Montague (from Slytherin) would be on the other team. The Weasley's would be beaters for Maria's team while Anthony Rickett (from Hufflepuff) and Jason Samuels (from Ravenclaw) would be on the other team. Oliver would be Keeper for the opposing team and Miles Bletchley (from Slytherin) would be on her team. Cedric would be Seeker for her team, while Cho Chang would be on the other team.

The five disbanded to tell each house of the match. Maria quickly dressed in her old Beauxbatons' uniform and grabbed her Firebolt, before heading down to the Quidditch pitch. The word had gotten around that an exhibition match would take place, and as there were no classes this late in the afternoon and nothing else to be done, the stands were nearly filled with students.

Roger and Cedric discussed strategy briefly before the match. Explaining that this match would be for Maria's audition sake, so try and get her the Quaffle as often as they could to test her abilities. The other team would most likely be going on the defense for the same reason.

Then off the team was to the pitch, in their mismatched uniforms. Madam Hooch was there to referee.

"Now, I want a nice, clean match," she warned. "You all look ridiculous, here." She waved her wand and everyone's Quidditch robes changed to purple, in Maria's team's case, and black for the other team.

Both teams mounted their brooms and flew up in formation. Maria faintly heard a male voice commenting on her broom before the Quaffle was thrown, and she quickly snatched the Quaffle before the other team's chasers could react.

Partially down the field already, she saw Roger was open and passed it to him. He was knocked back by the sheer force of the throw, before passing it to Angelina, who threw it back to Maria. By now, they were near the Quidditch hoops where Oliver was hovering menacingly. It made no difference to Maria, who feinted a toss to Roger before hurling the Quaffle in the hoop on the very left before Oliver could even get there.

Oliver looked surprised but passed the ball to Marcus. The other team got partially down the field, passing it between the three Chasers, until –snatch- Maria had grabbed the Quaffle out of Marcus' arms, legally, and darted down the field.

The match continued like this for nearly an hour, the scores raking up to 130-60.

"Give up yet?" Maria taunted Oliver after she scored, yet again. Oliver scowled back, tossed the Quaffle to Malcolm.

Maria then saw some excitement on the other side of the field. Cedric and Cho were flying at blisteringly fast speeds after the snitch. The chase went on for a mere thirty seconds until...

"Cedric Diggory catches the snitch!" the announcer yelled. "The final score comes to 290-60!"

The crowd went wild, and Maria smiled as she flew down to the center of the pitch.

"Where on earth did you learn to fly like that?" Roger Davies, said surprised.

"France borders a lot of countries," Maria said. "I've been to every country surrounding France's Quidditch camps each summer. It's also natural talent."

"Natural talent..." Oliver mumbled. "No one's gotten that many Quaffles past me in all my years as Keeper."

"So I'm assuming you brought your playbooks from last year?" Maria smirked.

Maria flipped through play after play on each team. Hufflepuff had a different captain, but nearly the same players, so the playbook wouldn't change much. She found both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's plays for Chasers not nearly defensive enough, they both focused on scoring, but not protecting the hoops. Meanwhile, Slytherin's plays were too defensive, not leaving enough room for offense, other than in beaters. Gryffindor had the perfect blend of what Maria was used to.

"So who do you pick?" Marcus had asked Maria after she handed back their books.

"Gryffindor," Maria said, and a cheer erupted from the players from that house present. The other teams left, mumbling about Oliver Wood and his plays.

Before she could state her reason as to why she chose Gryffindor, the Weasley twins and Oliver hoisted her onto her shoulders all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Maria shouting at them to put her down the entire way. When they arrived, it seemed the entire house was waiting for them. They saw Maria and all cheered.

"Put me dow- oh hello," she said once she saw the whole house staring at her.

"Why did you pick us?" a voice asked.

"Well," Maria said, "Oliver here had an awesome playbook, just the right balance of offense and defense. Hufflepuff was a close second though, new captain and all." She sat down on a couch where Hermione sat. She shooed everyone away, stating that she was tired, and would like to be left alone.

"Where'd you learn to fly like that?" Harry asked after most everyone had left. Maria had explained what she said earlier to him.

"Is that a Firebolt?" Ron said, amazed at the broom hovering at mountable height. He got up to inspect it. "Merlin, this is a Firebolt, where did you get it?"

"My mother knows Rufus Spudmore personally," Maria explained. "He saw my interest in Quidditch one day and promised me one. It's the second registered one, see..."

Ron and Harry looked at her in awe. They asked her loads of questions about Quidditch the entire night.


	5. Beauty and Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Between classes and her new study group, Maria was swamped. She had made fast friends with Padma Patil. They were often in the library together, discussing their electives together. Maria now took her breakfasts at the Hufflepuff table. She could be seen swapping marmalade with Brendon Halkirk near the other first-year Hufflepuffs. She held a tutoring session every morning before classes started for any first or second year Hufflepuffs who needed help. Classes were amazing for Maria. She quickly became tied for first in class rank with Hermione (which caused an argument between the two girls).

Her electives were going well, besides Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. They were stuck taking care of flobberworms, creatures that faired best when left to their own devices, in Hagrid's class. Divination was a rather dull class for Maria. Professor Trelawney had taken to Maria, unfortunately. The professor expected predictions from her almost daily and had gotten rather annoying when it came to asking her opinion on Harry's pending death.

Muggle Studies was a fun class for Maria, they were learning about electricity, a necessity for muggles. She wasn't as fascinated with the concept as the rest of the class, but rather the conflict it had with magic. Arithmancy was rather interesting, even though they wouldn't be doing full charts until the end of the term, learning everything was still exciting for Maria.

Ancient Runes was truly where Maria flourished. She loved having private sessions with Professor Babbling. Picking the professor's brain was always fun. By October, she was already working on next term's work. But Maria knew her pace would slow down with the beginning of the Quidditch Season.

Oliver Wood was a ruthless Quidditch captain. He required the team to meet three times a week for at least two hours a day. Maria found he was quite motivational, however. He often talked long and hard about it being his last season to win the Quidditch Cup. The Keeper would complement the team in these speeches, before bringing them down a peg in practiced.

By the time it was October 4th, Maria had lost track of the days. The only reason she remembered, was through a letter from her mother.

The letter reminded her birthday the next day, and as per Veela tradition, would normally be spent at home with family. However, it would be a Tuesday that year, so she would have to spend the day at school. Maria was finally fourteen when veela aged into their beauty. Half-veelas did not have all the powers that come with being a full-blooded veela. Maria was glad for this because she did not want to turn part bird and launch fire from her hands whenever she got angry.

Maria addressed her concerns to Professor Dumbledore about "aging into her beauty" as it was called in the veela culture.

"Professor," Maria said, "is it all right if I am excused from classes tomorrow?"

"You may, Miss LeCleu," he responded, "however only if you are chased so utterly much, that you can't pay attention in your classes. You can't avoid the problem forever, and the sooner the male population gets used to you, the better."

Maria knew he was right, and dressed for bed as she normally did. When she awoke the next morning, she didn't feel any different. She didn't look any different in her opinion either. Perhaps her skin was glowing a tad more than normal, but nothing obscure.

Maria went down to sit at the Hufflepuff table like she normally did. She did look around suspiciously as she started spreading her marmalade on her toast. Brendon came by and sat down next to her, like normal.

Maria let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and relaxed a bit. At least until more people started walking into the Great Hall. Any time the door opened, Maria would freeze and immediately hear whispers from the male population of Hogwarts. While groaning, she took her bag and told Brendon she'd be in the Hufflepuff common room. As she made her way to the door she heard many, "she's leaving!" from any guy who seemed age 13 and above.

The Hufflepuff common room seemed farther than normal today. Maria almost sprinted on the way there. She entered the room quickly. Setting her books down at a table in the empty common room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was naught because out walked some fourth-year boys from their dorms.

They were groggy, so they didn't notice Maria at first. She shrank down back into her chair. That was the wrong move. Like a tyrannosaurus rex, the four boys whipped their heads to her. They had always thought Maria was pretty but today she was glowing. Her flawless skin was radiating perfection, and her blonde hair was flowing in golden waves. They swarmed her. Soon a couple fifth and sixth-year boys joined them. Maria was helpless.

Poor Brendon Halkirk was outside of the swarm, trying to get to his tutor. He kept tugging at the robes of the boys fawning over her. He just wanted help with his charms essay. The other first and second years trying to get in to study. Maria was helpless in trying to get to them.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked. Maria recognized the voice as Cedric, and it was rather good that he couldn't see her.

"I don't know," Brendon whined. "They were crowded around her when I came down. They won't let us through, and I need help on my charms essay!" The other first and second years nodded in agreement.

"Maria, is there any reason that this would happen?" Cedric called over the mob.

She responded, "Yes, it's my birthday,"

She was cut off by a chorus of "happy birthdays."

"Oh would you all be quiet," Maria scowled at them. They all immediately stopped talking. "Due to my veela heritage, I've 'aged into my beauty.' Basically, it means that I now have the powers of "beauty and seduction" that all veelas have. And I don't have the fire throwing powers. Which would be rather useful right now."

"So there's nothing you can do," Cedric said. "Have you tried telling them to go away?"

"Clearly you've never met a veela," Maria glowered. "The only way to get any admirer to go away is going full bird-fire mode."

Brendon Halkirk was normally a very patient boy. He was in Hufflepuff after all. But after unsuccessfully trying to get to his tutor for nearly thirty minutes he snapped.

"Okay you people over there!" he shouted at the group of boys around Maria. "You better move now, or I'll tell Maria that you hurt me in the hallways. And you do not want to see her when she's angry. She will definitely not want to go out on a date with any of you."

He didn't honestly think it would work, but surprisingly the boys backed down.

"Now if you would kindly leave us alone," he tried again while glaring at the boys. Both Maria and Cedric looked amused at the first year. The boys that were surrounding Maria left the common room.

"Brendon, you are a genius," Maria laughed at the young boy who had started unpacking his things in a seat near Maria. The other first and second years sat down next to them.

Maria was about to start her tutoring when she looked up at Cedric. Cedric had been watching her mighty defender quite entertained, and she watched as he slid over to Maria. His eyes went a little wider when he took in her face. He knew the reason why, so he had more control over himself when he said,

"Maria... you look... wow."

"Shut up, Cedric," Maria said while blushing. She did have a small crush on him, after all. "It's the attraction to Veela pheromones or something like that."

Cedric did have the decency to look ashamed. Maria could've sworn he murmured something. He sat down at a table nearby and pulled out his things. The rest of the time before classes was spent with Maria helping the first and second years with their homework.

Maria was nervous, though. She and Cedric were good friends and she didn't want her new "beauty" to ruin that. The study group was too soon finished, and Maria knew she would have to face the rest of the castle. Cedric would normally walk with her part of the way to each of her classes, but she wasn't so sure that it would happen today.

"Don't worry, Maria," Brendon said, misreading her worried look. "Any boys will have to get through me first."

Maria let out a laugh at that. It was a melodious sound that made anyone nearby smile themselves, today more than ever. The group exited the common room and Cedric took up his spot next to Maria, just like every day. Except for this time they were led by a certain Hufflepuff first year now, who glared at any boy who dared to even make a second glance at Maria.

Cedric and Brendon left Maria near the Great Hall as they made their way to their own classes. The nerves set in again, but she was ready to face the Gryffindor and Slytherin third year boys.

"Happy birthday Maria!" Hermione chirped when Maria made her way down to the rest of the class. "How's your day been so far?"

"Bref, funny and terrible," Maria told Hermione about everything that had happened as they waited for the class to start.

The majority of the class had started to come down the stairs towards Hagrid's hut. The boys from both houses openly gaped at Maria. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Hermione's bushy hair.

"Blimey!" Ron said when he saw her. Maria glared at him. "I mean... wow... you look nice. Did you do something different with your hair? There's no shot of me going out with you right?"

Maria just gave him a look that said: "what do you think?"

Poor Neville blushed bright red whenever he looked at her. Dean and Seamus both flirted with her and sat down right behind her. Harry told her she looked nice (although it was in a rather dumb and speechless way). Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin stared, open-mouthed, at her. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini both had been raised in pureblood homes and complimented Maria very nicely.

Draco was virtually unaffected. Between time spent with Maria being all bruised and bloody when she was a child, and having to spend time with her mother, he was nonplussed with her sudden apparent transformation.

"Maria," he smiled at her. "Happy birthday. Mother and Father sent this for you," he handed her a package that she placed in her bag. "And this one is from me," he then passed her a smaller package.

"Thank you Draco," she beamed at him. "I'll open these later. Give your parents my gratitude will you?" Before either of them could say anything more, Hagrid started their class on more flobberworm care.

The rest of the day went actually rather smoothly for Maria. Brendon had taken to walking her to every class, which had her smiling at her little protector. Every once in a while, someone would profess their love for her and ask her out. Brendon would soon scold them and stand closer to Maria. After one such incident, Maria caught Cedric's eye and they shared a smile with each other over the young Hufflepuff's protectiveness.

After her birthday, on which Maria received loads of presents, things went back to semi-normal. At her first Quidditch practice as a fourteen-year-old, Oliver took one look at her and told her that maybe they could use her beauty as a distraction against the other team. The Weasley twins were a little overprotective of her in the sky. Any time a bludger came anywhere within 3 meters of her, they were batting it away. This was quickly ended. Maria scolded them severely about not watching Angelina, who was inches away from being hit by a bludger.

The next week, the Gryffindor common was buzzing with excitement. Maria had started going up after practices to study with Hermione.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said, pointing at a notice on a bulletin board. "End of October, Halloween."

"Excellent," Fred said, who had walked in with Maria. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Maria was excited for a trip down to the village. She had adjusted well to her classes, so her mother would allow her a trip down. Harry couldn't go, not only was Sirius Black out and about, the Dursleys hadn't signed his note.

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," Ron said. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages-"

"I'm sorry Ron, but Black's not Harry's only issue with going to Hogsmeade," Maria pointed out. "Your aunt and uncle didn't have a chance to sign your note did they?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"It's not like they understand it anyway," Ron said.

"Neither did Hermione's parents or any other muggleborn's parents," Maria said. "And they have their own forms signed."

Ron scowled at her, "You really don't want Harry to go, do you?"

"Of course I want Harry to go, I'm just being realistic!"

"Realistic? I'm the one being realistic, Black won't attack in Hogsmeade!"

"I've already said that that might be true. But that's not Harry's only reason that he can't go to Hogsmeade," Maria snapped at him. "Sorry Harry."

"You really don't care about your friends, do you? It's a wonder why you have any."

Both Maria and Hermione looked shocked at Ron's words. Hermione glared at the boy, remembering back to her first year. Maria was shocked. She obviously cared about her friends, she was just being practical. It's best not to get one's hopes up.

"Well if you really think that," Maria said coldly, "I guess I can find my own group to go to Hogsmeade with. It's not like there's a shortage for me in any of my houses."

With that, Maria stormed out of the room, sparks angrily shooting out of her wand. She practically ran down the stairs to the tower, she just wanted to be alone. Never had anyone been so rude to her. Growing up she was surrounded by elitist purebloods and Veelas. Both groups valued their own image to say anything so blunt in public. Beauxbatons was a smaller school and they were taught manners.

Maria felt overwhelming homesickness creep over her. She just wanted to hug her maman and cry. Her breathing became laborious, and she let out a sob. She neared a bathroom and opened the door, just crying out of exhaustion and helplessness. All because of Ronald bloody Weasley told her it's a wonder she has friends. Maybe she hadn't adjusted to Hogwarts and her newfound powers as well as she thought. She was now leaned against a wall crying her heart out.

"Hello," a familiar voice called, "do you need help? I'm a prefect." The voice hesitated before saying, "I'm coming in!"

Maria looked up quickly and saw Cedric Diggory's concerned face looking down at her.

"Maria- what-" he was cut off by Maria launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around him. He tensed briefly before wrapping his own arms around her.

"Shh- it's okay," Cedric consoled her while they embraced for a few minutes. Maria was still sniffling, but not fully sobbing anymore and she pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's stupid really," Maria smiled weakly. "Ron Weasley just told me 'it's a wonder I don't have any friends.' It's really stupid, I know. I have four houses that I have friends in."

"You do realize that he's jealous of you having more friends than him?" Cedric said. "Why did he even tell you that in the first place?"

She explained the whole reason why they got in a fight while walking back to Maria's dorm in the Head tower. He asked her about her classes, her mom, and just about anything to get her mind off of her stress. They finally arrived at the gargoyle.

"I guess this is me," Maria said awkwardly. "Thank you, Cedric. You really helped me feel better."

They both stood there stiffly before Maria said her password. She was heading down the stairs when she was stopped.

"Wait!" Cedric called after her. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? If you're feeling up to it, I mean."

"I would," Maria smiled. "Like to I mean. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Despite her argument with Ron and all the stress she felt, Maria went to bed with a smile on her face.

..::**::..

"You complete arse!" Maria yelled at Cedric. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday today! Now, look at me, all foolish while you're surrounded by gifts!"

"I didn't tell you, so you wouldn't have to worry," Cedric replied.

"I still look foolish."

It was the day after the Hogsmeade announcement, also Cedric's birthday. Maria was overjoyed that he had asked her to Hogsmeade. She had sat where she normally sat at the Hufflepuff table. But instead of being completely surrounded by first and second years, she was joined by Cedric and his friends from his house. The whole house ended up near each other at their table, quite different from the normal day-to-day. And very different from the other three houses. Breakfast was the most spread out meal, and often times houses would spout out into cliques. The Hufflepuff table reflected their house values even better now, kindness and loyalty.

The tutoring group and Maria took up their normally scheduled tutoring session in the Hufflepuff common room. And as usual, Cedric walked her to her History of Magic class with the Slytherins.

Maria loved History of Magic (as she loved most subjects). It was an unpopular opinion, but two years of it with an amazing teacher at Beauxbatons would help. Professor Binns was a dull, boring, and dead teacher. He was a ghost and could barely emote. He couldn't be bothered to remember anyone's names. It was easy to skive off in his classes, but Maria was always trying to take notes.

"Psst Maria," Daphne whispered.

"Notes," Maria glared at her over her quill.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Daphne ignored her. Maria simply nodded. "I would try and get a date before lunch today. I've heard from multiple people that they're going to ask you out today."

Maria groaned. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Although she already had a date she most certainly did not want to be crowded with invitations to Hogsmeade. She knew that Cedric would be asked at lunch as well. Unfortunately for her, that's all she could think about for the rest of History of Magic. And DADA. Which was saying something, because today's lesson had been about kappas, a creature that draws its strength from water on its head.

It was too soon that the class was over and it was time for the dreaded lunch. Maria sat down with Padma at the Ravenclaw table. She took a sandwich and was about to take a bite of it when she heard;

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Padma. Just what she wanted to avoid.

"Yes, I am," and as soon as she said those words, the table was swarmed.

"Will you go with me?"

"Because you're a third year, I could show you around."

"Would you want to go get tea with me at Madam Puddifoot's?"

"The Three Broomsticks is a great place to get butterbeer, would you like to go with me?"

Maria looked helplessly at Padma, who laughed. She glanced over to Cedric, and saw girls walk by him multiple times. As if they were hoping he'd catch the hint and ask them out.

Maria cleared her throat. The boys stopped talking immediately. "I hate to inform you, but I already have a date to Hogsmeade."

The boys immediately looked downcast.

"Well, who is it?" a Slytherin asked.

"Cedric Diggory," Maria smiled. The boys all groaned, there's no way they compete with him. There were quite a few girls who gasped as well. "Now, if that was all, I'd like to get back to my lunch."

The crowd left and she was promptly smacked on the arm by Padma with a book.

"Ow, that hurt!" Maria said while rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to Hogsmeade with the Cedric Diggory," Padma scolded. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, but when was I going to tell you? In DADA when we were in the front row?" Maria asked, bewildered.

"So it's a recent development?"

"Yes! It happened last night."

Padma shrieked excitedly and asked her all about it. Maria smiled at her friend's actions and indulged her questioning. When Maria told Padma about what Ron said Padma was very angry at the ginger.

"That utter prat!" she raged. "You of all people having no friends, ha! You have four houses full of friends. He's the one that was lucky enough to have Harry Potter as a friend. All of his friends are because of Harry..."

"Padma!" Maria exclaimed. "I know that Ron was just sticking up for Harry. And well, he is a Gryffindor, so he doesn't exactly have the best temper. Anyways how could I be angry at him for very long? He is one of the reasons Cedric asked me to Hogsmeade anyways."

Padma sighed and nodded her head. Despite doing this, she still glared at Ron on their way to Charms. And for the first time this semester, class was actually interesting. They were learning about the Lumos Duo Charm. This charm is like the Lumos spell, but it creates a focused beam of light. Much like the Muggle torches, they were learning about in Muggle Studies.

The next class Maria had was Herbology, where they were reviewing Puffapods. Again. Apparently, Professor Sprout had grown too many of the pods and they needed picking. Ron and Hermione had obviously gotten in an argument because Maria watched Ron blow up at Hermione. The lesson quickly finished and the Gryffindors and Maria made their way to Transfiguration.

Maria walked alongside Hermione as she normally did. She saw Harry nudge Ron and look at him pointedly. Ron sighed before turning around to face Maria.

"Look Maria..." Ron started. "I'm really sorry about last night, my temper got out of control and..."

"Ron," Maria stopped him. "It's fine. I was very stressed last night and overreacted. But anyways I'd like to thank you. Also, Harry, you never know what Professor McGonagall might say. I was just playing the devil's advocate last night."

Ron looked shocked. "Wait, what?"

"If you hadn't made me so emotional, I wouldn't have a date to Hogsmeade currently!"

"Wait, what?!" Ron exclaimed very loudly. By this time they were around the rest of the Gryffindors. Maria was about to respond when she suddenly was cut off by a sob from Lavender.

Lavender had gotten the unfortunate news that her baby rabbit had been killed by a fox.

"Oh, Lavender!" Maria said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I should have known," Lavender let out another sob. "It's the sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

"You were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," Lavender said, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N-no!" sobbed Lavender. "H-he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione said. "Well, look at it logically. I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today-" Lavender wailed loudly. "-and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"You know that feeling that you can't do much about a situation?" Maria asked Hermione, surprised by her lack of tact. "I always dread Nyx being hurt in flight. Even though it's highly unlikely. I just love my pets so much, that I dread anything remotely harmful happening to them. Lavender I'm really sorry what happened. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door before Hermione had the chance to argue with Maria. Hermione and Ron were seated opposite on opposite sides of Harry the entire class, while Maria sat near Parvarti and Lavender. Even though she wasn't as close with Parvarti as she was with Padma, she still liked her friend's twin. Maria wasn't paying attention to most of the lesson. Unfortunately, Decoris had made her way into her bag again and was being quite noisy.

"Hush Decoris," Maria hissed in parseltongue. "I'm in a class if you haven't noticed." Decoris stopped, luckily. Maria continued the lesson half-listening to McGonagall on the properties of object to animal transfigurations.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Maria packed her things to leave with the rest of the class.

"One moment, please!" Professor McGonagall called. "Miss LeCleu as you have already turned in your Hogsmeade form to Professor Dumbledore, you are free to go. The rest of you-"

Maria didn't hear the rest, she was already out the door. Knowing that Professor McGonagall would hear no excuses from Harry and not allow him to visit the village, she walked off, not wanting to upset him or Ron further.

..::**::..

Harry was miserable, that much was obvious. Whenever someone would talk about Hogsmeade he would go quiet. Despite this, Maria could barely contain her excitement for the trip down to the village.

Cedric was still walking her to her first class after her study group with the first and second years. The pair could be seen reading in the library together or walking around the hallways together. Maria couldn't wait until October 31st.

When the day of the first Hogsmeade trip came around, Maria was actually up at a reasonable hour. She had gotten ready early and ate breakfast like normal. But instead of going to the Hufflepuff Common Room, she went to visit Padma in Ravenclaw.

"Maria!" Padma chirped excitedly. "You look so pretty! Cedric is going to be floored!"

"I'm literally wearing jeans and combat boots," Maria said. "I mean the top is a bit different than normal but it's not like a ball gown or anything like that."

"Hush you, now let's go to the great hall. Parvarti and Susan are probably there waiting."

The pair of girls set off to their destination. When they met the other two they oohed at Maria.

"Stop that," Maria scowled at them. "I didn't even dress up."

The four of them talked animatedly about their Hogsmeade plans. Maria promised to meet them at Honeydukes to pick out sweets. The four of them gossiped as they waited for Cedric to get Maria. She was starting to get anxious about the date. It would be her first date after all.

All of a sudden her three friends started giggling. Maria eyed them carefully before looking around. She saw Cedric looking at her and smiling.

"Hey," Maria and Cedric said at the same time. Maria's friends burst into fits of giggles. She eyed them warily before smiling at Cedric.

"Ready to go?" Cedric asked her. Maria nodded and the pair took off for the carriages. The initial uncomfortableness between the pair waned quickly and started joking around with each other.

"So Madam Puddifoot's definitely?" Maria beamed at him.

"I might have troubles with this date if you make me go there," Cedric pulled a disgusted look.

"Thank goodness. Spintwitches sound good?" Maria laughed. Cedric looked relieved and showed her the way.

Cedric looked in awe of the Firebolt in front of him. Maria meanwhile was looking at Chaser's gloves. She glanced over at Cedric and smiled at him.

"You do realize I have a Firebolt right? You can take it for a spin sometime as long as you don't crash it."

Cedric hugged her happily. "You're the best you know that?"

"Let me buy these gloves and we can go somewhere else," Maria giggled at his antics.

The pair wandered around Hogsmeade going into Zonko's, Tomes and Scrolls, and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"Where else should we go?" Maria asked Cedric.

"Definitely the Three Broomsticks. They have the best butterbeer in the country, I swear."

They entered the bar and picked out a table. Cedric went to go get drinks and food while Maria waited for him. She spotted Ron and Hermione together and waved at them.

"How're you two liking Hogsmeade?" Maria asked them.

"It's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "We went to Honeydukes first, have you been yet?"

"No," Maria responded. "Cedric and I are going after we get food. Don't want to get too filled up on sweets. You should go to Tomes and Scrolls, they have a wide selection of books."

"I'm not going there," Ron made a face.

"You could always go to Zonko's while she goes to Tomes and Scrolls. Zonko's has a lot of cool tricks right now. Don't pull any on Percy though, he might have a fit."

The trio of them laughed as Cedric walked up with butterbeers. He openly glared at Ron, to which Maria rolled her eyes at.

"Hermione," Cedric nodded at the bushy-haired girl. Before addressing Ron coldly, "Weasley."

Maria whacked Cedric on the arm. "Hey, I've forgiven Ron already."

"Doesn't mean I have to."

Maria sighed and glanced at Ron apologetically. The ginger in question was standing there awkwardly with Hermione. "It was nice talking with you! See you back at the castle."

The two Gryffindors walked off and Maria sipped her butterbeer contently.

"I always forget how good this stuff is," Maria smiled. "Daisy makes butterbeer hot chocolate for Christmas morning every year, which is good very good. But sometimes the original is the best. Don't tell Daisy."

Cedric laughed. "We always get butterbeer for Christmas Eve feasts in my family. Well those of us who aren't of age yet at least. Although, I did have one Aunt who refuses anything but butterbeer."

The pair continued to talk through their meal before heading to Honeydukes. Maria saw her trio of friends from earlier gossiping between each other and rolled her eyes.

"What are you three ladies up to?" she asked them.

"Maria!" the exclaimed when they saw the blonde.

"How's your date been?"

"Did you go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Did he hold your hand?"

"Have you gone to Gladrags at all?"

"Can we save the interrogation for later?" Maria asked her friends. "Cedric's going to be in her at any moment."

"Talking about me?" Cedric peered around a corner of Ice Mice.

"Yes," Maria replied cheekily. "What's your favorite sweets here?"

Cedric pointed her to Sugar Quills and the Honeydukes Chocolate. Maria grabbed some sweets for Harry before they left for Hogwarts. Maria was positively glowing with happiness by the time they reached the Headmaster's tower. The date had been a success, in Maria's opinion.

"Thanks for such a wonderful day, Cedric," Maria told him while blushing a little bit. They glanced at each other before Cedric mumbled something and leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"See you at the feast," he said after he pulled away. Maria was sure her face was flaming red when she mumbled "see you" and turned to give her password.

..::**::..

Because it was a feast, Maria had to sit next to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Maria spoke with Snape about more potions theory. The textbook he elected to use was accurate but was very wasteful with ingredients. It also didn't provide the best solutions possible every time. Maria had noticed Harry glancing up at Snape very warily every once and a while. The feast ended with entertainment from the Hogwarts ghosts. It had been a wonderful feast in Maria's opinion.

Each house headed to their respective dorms after the feast was finished. Maria had gotten almost ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Professor McGonagall looking sternly down at her.

"All students are to go to the Great Hall for the night," she said. "The Fat Lady has been attacked and for your safety, you are to sleep in the Great Hall."

"May I ask why I have to go down there, Professor?" Maria asked hopefully.

"I might as well..." Professor McGonagall murmured. "Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle."


	6. Werewolves and Losses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Maria did not sleep well at all. She was the last to get down to the Great Hall, meaning she was near the door. The professors would come to check on the students every hour, and came in the Great Hall front entrance. Despite how quiet they thought they were, they still woke Maria. The stars glowing in the Great Hall ceiling made it too bright to sleep. Students kept talking despite Percy telling them off (and Percy's scolding did nothing to help the noise). The noise combined with the light was the reason why Maria was up at 3 am.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and approached Percy by the Gryffindors. Maria had her eyes opened trying to watch their body language when an "ahem" made her eyes go wide.

"And why aren't you asleep Miss LeCleu?" Professor Snape drawled quietly from above her.

"If I knew the reason why I wouldn't be awake now would I?" Maria responded. She was too tired to care about decorum and tact.

"Five points from the Headmaster's House for cheek," Snape snapped at her. Maria just shrugged groggily. Snape sighed dramatically before stalking over to the headmaster. The professors had a tense conversation before Professor Dumbledore walked to the door.

"Professor Snape informed me of your inability to sleep," Professor Dumbledore said to Maria with a shine in his eyes. "I do not think Sirius Black would know about your bedroom, do you think?"

After saying that, Professor Dumbledore walked off. Maria nodded sleepily, and quietly got out of bed. She put on her slippers and made her way up to the Headmaster's tower, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

..::**::..

Sirius Black was the topic of conversation at breakfast the next morning. In fact, Sirius Black was all anyone could talk about for the next few days. Maria was having none of the nonsense theories. Apparating? Into Hogwarts of all place. She found some conspiracies rather funny (turning into a flowery shrub), but it soon got old quickly.

What made matters worse was the new portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower. Sir Cadogan, the outlandish knight that had helped Maria to Divination, was the only portrait that volunteered for the job. He changed the passwords twice daily. This was inconvenient for Maria because she had to find a Gryffindor to get the passwords. If not for the first Quidditch match approaching, she would've avoided the common room altogether.

Quidditch was going well, the hard training helping them prepare for their first match of the season. The weather was slowly getting more and more dreadful. The match was looking to be rained out nearly. And the last day of training before the match on Saturday, Oliver gave some very unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" the rest of the team asked.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," Oliver said furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances. . . ."

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Oliver said bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angelina and Katie giggled while Maria blushed furiously.

"What?" Oliver asked them, confused.

"He's dating Maria, isn't he?" Angelina said.

"And he's very handsome," Katie said.

"Oi!" Maria said whacking her arm. Oliver glanced over at them, exasperated.

"I don't know why you're worried Oliver," Fred said impatiently. "Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

"Oi!" Maria chirped and whacked Fred in the arm. "That's one of my houses you're talking about! Cedric has been putting a lot of time into his Quidditch plays. They are a serious threat, and not only that, the weather will be dreadful! Take things seriously for once."

"Thank you, Maria," Oliver smiled at her. "Now our plan-"

The rest of the training session was spent revising their plays to better suit Hufflepuff's strategies. It was raining the entire practice, and by the time they were finished, the entire Gryffindor team was soaked.

Maria had forgotten to use the Impervius charm before practice so she was shivering and dripping her way to her room.

"Maria!" she heard a voice shout from behind her. She turned around and instantly smiled. Cedric was approaching her. "What happened to you?"

"O-Oliver f-freaking Wood," Maria shivered. "I-is the m-most insane Q-Quidditch C-Captain I'v-ve ever had. H-how come y-you didn't t-tell m-me w-we're g-going to p-play ag-gainst each other?"

"I only found out after your practice had started," Cedric explained. "Go get you some dry clothes, okay?"

Maria nodded and shivered, too tired to respond properly. Hopefully, Oliver wouldn't bother her too much about dating Cedric.

..::**::..

Maria was wrong about Oliver not bothering her about Cedric. The day before the game, anytime that Maria was alone, Oliver would appear behind her. She was getting very aggravated and by the fourth time he tried to convince her to distract Cedric, she snapped at him.

"Oliver," Maria said harshly, "you are a great captain and all, but I would rather play for Hufflepuff right now, because of your suggestions. If it happens again I will ask to switch teams."

Oliver paled and that was the last Maria ever heard about "using her woman-ness too distract Cedric."

..::**::..

When Maria arrived for Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was shocked to see Professor Snape instead of Professor Lupin.

"Is Professor Lupin sick today?" Hermione asked him and was answered with a sharp nod. The rest of the class began to fill in and started whispering about their absent professor.

"Silence," Professor Snape called as the bell rang signaling the start of the lesson. "Professor Lupin is indeed ill, and the Headmaster thought I was best suited for the job, any questions? No. Good now, let us begin."

Professor Snape was about to start the lesson when Harry burst into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I —" Harry started only to pause when Harry realized Professor Snape was teaching the class.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Professor Snape said with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," Professor Snape said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Professor Snape looked around at the class. Maria groaned, of course, Harry would put Professor Snape in a bad mood.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"

Maria knew this was false. She had seen Professor Lupin's lesson plans, and they were very detailed. Professor Snape must be either ignorant, or he wants to teach them something very specific. While she had been wondering what the Potions professor could possibly want to teach them, Hermione and Dean had defended Professor Lupin. Typical Gryffindors, Maria thought to herself. It was obviously a fight they would lose, to an authority figure no less.

"Today we shall discuss werewolves," Professor Snape said.

"But, sir," Hermione said, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks."

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

The class had slowly opened the books, all of them were mumbling bitterly between each other. Maria wasn't necessarily shocked by Professor Snape's rudeness to the Gryffindors, it was something that she'd become used to in her past two months at Hogwarts. She knew the Gryffindors were just as hateful to Professor Snape as he was to them. At Beauxbatons her teachers would be known to change up the lesson plan.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Professor Snape asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air as per usual. Maria herself knew the answer, they had briefly covered the topic in DADA last year at Beauxbatons. But she didn't raise her hand, she had a feeling Professor Snape was feeling extra cruel today.

"Anyone?" Professor Snape said, ignoring Hermione, and confirming Maria's thoughts. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on —"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are. . . ."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron exclaimed.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Maria had had enough with the way Professor Snape was treating the class and raised her hand.

"Miss LeCleu," Professor Snape said, "what on earth could you provide to this enlightening conversation?"

"Werewolves have shorter snouts, more human-like eyes, tufted tail, and their need to hunt humans when the full moon is out," Maria said sharply. "This was something that I've learned back at Beauxbatons last year. You are correct in saying that this class is behind in its lessons-" she was cut off by noises of protest from the Gryffindors. She glared at them.

"But that is not the fault of Professor Lupin. We have had to catch up two years' worth of learning in two months and you expect everyone to know all of that material? They hadn't had a practical lesson in a Defense class, from what I understood until this year! So if you would kindly stop criticizing the teaching style for a class you don't teach, that would be great. We both know the flaws in the material you teach. Oh and Accio Professor Lupin's Lesson Plans."

Professor Lupin's plans flew into Maria's hands and she smiled smugly.

"Ten points from the Headmaster's House," Professor Snape barked at her. "And detention!"

"Fair enough," Maria conceded. She did criticize a teacher pretty heavily and publicly prove him wrong. However, she did realize she was lucky to only lose ten points versus the fifty she would've if she had been a Gryffindor.

The rest of class was spent with the third years taking notes from the textbook. Professor Snape watched over them like a hawk, in between critiquing Professor Lupin's grading techniques. The bell couldn't come soon enough, and when it did, Professor Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed into me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, LeCleu, stay behind, we need to arrange your detentions."

"Weasley, you are to scrub out the bedpans in the Hospital Wing," Professor Snape drawled. Ron looked outraged even before Professor Snape said, "Without magic!"

Ron stormed out of the classroom practically raging.

"Miss LeCleu," Professor Snape addressed her. "You will be assisting me in making potions for the Hospital Wing. I'm afraid that I have little time to prepare all the potions necessary."

Maria was shocked, to say the least. She was expecting a more relaxed punishment than Ron, but the opportunity to brew potions that would be used practically. She would love the chance to do so.

"Sir," Maria asked bewildered, "may I ask why? This isn't exactly a punishment, not that I'm complaining."

"I have already said that I have little time, and you are competent enough at potions, that you can be trusted to brew what is required for the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you, Professor," Maria beamed she was almost all the way out the door when she heard Professor Snape call after her "Ten Points to the Headmaster's House for correctly identifying the differences between werewolves and true wolves."

Maria was smiling as she was greeted by a certain Gryffindor trio.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked her.

"My detention is brewing potions for the Hospital Wing," Maria explained.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. "But that can't possibly be a punishment."

"Of course it is," said Ron. "Who would want to brew potions for an entire night with Snape in the room?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I would," Maria said. "Well I'd rather not with Professor Snape there, but one of my dreams is to get a Mastery in Potions."

"So I have to clean the Hospital Wing bedpans without magic and you get to do something you actually like?" Ron asked her. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office eh? He would've saved me from a terrible detention."

..::**::..

Maria awoke on the day of the first Quidditch match very refreshed. She stopped by the Hufflepuff table explain to Brendon that she would be eating with the Gryffindors.

"You're going down," the first year Hufflepuff told her.

"We'll see about that," Maria laughed at his antics. "How about if Gryffindor loses I have to bring you back a Honeydukes sweet, and if Hufflepuff loses you have to try to do a Potions essay on your own?" Maria wouldn't force him to do an essay on his own, but Brendon didn't need to know that.

"Placing bets on you losing?" Cedric said from behind her.

"More like on me winning," Maria winked at him. "I am the only person with a Firebolt in the whole match."

"Be careful out there," Cedric told her, concerned. "The weather's awful right now."

"I don't mind a bit of rain," Maria scoffed at him.

Okay, in hindsight, it was more than a bit of rain. Despite this, the whole school still showed up for the game. They had the luxury of umbrellas and jackets, while the teams only had their uniforms. Of course, Maria used her trusty Impervius charm to stay dry. The Gryffindor team had gotten ready and waited for Oliver's infamous pre-game pep talks. It didn't happen though, all they got was some opening and closings of his mouth and a gesture to follow him.

The wind was very strong. Strong enough to sway Maria a bit as she walked. She was glad that she placed a sticking charm on her bun earlier, otherwise her hair would be flying all around her. The Hufflepuffs approached from the opposite side of the field. Cedric walked up to Oliver and smiled as he offered his hand. Oliver just nodded and as they released hands, Cedric winked at Maria. She rolled her eyes at his antics and mounted her broom on Madam Hooch's command. She rose quickly on the whistle and snatched the Quaffle.

Maria's skills, combined with Angelina's passes and Katie's offensive skills, the Gryffindor Chasers dominated the field. The Hufflepuff Chasers were quite good themselves and did control the Quaffle some of the time. Within the first thirty minutes, they were fifty points, but Oliver called a timeout.

"What is it?" Maria asked him.

"I called for a time-out!" Oliver roared over the wind. "Come on, under here-"

The Gryffindor team huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?" he asked.

"We're fifty points up," Oliver said, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly while waving his glasses.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Maria said. Unlike the rest of her team, she was completely dry. "Harry, can I see your glasses?" He handed her the glasses and she cast a quick Impervius spell on them. "They'll repel water now! I cast this charm on myself before the game. That's why I'm dry!"

Oliver looked like he could have kissed her.

"Hold on, I'll also cast it on our gloves and Fred and George's bats," Maria said. Oliver looked like he was going to cry out of happiness.

The team took to the field, full of fresh determination. The gamed resumed. The Gryffindor team maintained a fifty point lead, but the game wouldn't end until Harry caught the Snitch.

All of a sudden, Oliver shouted, "Harry! Harry, behind you!"

Maria shook her head at her friend's lack of attention and caught the Quaffle from a pass from Angelina. The chasers attention on both teams seemed to be averted above. In fact, the whole stadium seemed to be watching as dementors swarmed the field. The enthusiasm from the crowd and both teams' players seemed to die down. Maria knew they were experiencing the effects from the dementors above, even though she didn't experience such a thing. Katie was zoned out, but so was Hufflepuff's keeper so Maria scored again.

She turned her Firebolt around when suddenly she saw a red mass falling to the ground. Madam Hooch blew the whistle right as Harry fell. Cedric had caught the snitch. Maria didn't care so much about the game as she watched in horror as Harry sped towards the ground. All of a sudden he slowed to the ground as Dumbledore held out his hand. Harry landed with a soft thud. The Gryffindor team crowded him.

"Shoo," Madam Pomfrey said as she approached them. "I have to get Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing."

With that Harry was lifted into a stretcher and rushed to the Hospital Wing. Maria looked around sullenly at her team. They had lost. Even if it was only by 100 points. She saw Cedric over arguing with Madam Hooch. The rest of the Hufflepuff team looked ecstatic. Maria walked over to Cedric.

"Why can't we have a rematch?" Cedric asked Madam Hooch. "Harry fell off his broom because of the dementors, I didn't realize! If I had I wouldn't have caught the snitch."

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory, Mr. Wood," Madam Hooch said, "there's nothing in the rule book that dictates a rematch after the Snitch was caught, fairly at that. Now if you'll excuse me-" she stalked off the field to dry herself off.

"Congratulations," Maria smiled weakly at Cedric. "You played well."

"I don't deserve congratulations. Harry would've caught the Snitch if it weren't for the dementors," Cedric said angrily.

"You don't know that," Maria said to him.

"Harry has always caught the Snitch, of course, he would have," Cedric said. "Anyways-" he was caught off by Maria kissing him.

"Shut up and go celebrate with the rest of your team," Maria smiled softly at him. "I'm going to go make sure that Harry is okay."

"Tell Harry I'm sorry," Cedric said. "I'd go with you if I wasn't so sure of the Gryffindor team beating me up."

The pair shared a smile before Maria ran after the Gryffindor team.

"Hurry up lover girl!" Fred shouted at her from up at the castle.

"Yeah, we want to get to the Hospital Wing to wake up Harry!" George smiled at her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Maria smiled at them while picking up her pace. "Where's Oliver."

"We reckon he's trying to drown himself in the showers," Angelina said. The team took off to the Hospital Wing, tracking mud and dripping water everywhere. Well, besides Maria, who had used the Impervius Charm on herself before even going outside.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to throw a fit with all the dirt. Ron and Hermione were already there, looking like they'd taken a dip in the Black Lake.

"How come you're so dry?" Angelina asked her.

"Impervius Charm," Maria said before looking down at Harry.

"Lucky the ground was so soft," Katie said.

"I thought he was dead for sure," Fred remarked to George.

"But he didn't even break his glasses," George replied back.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Hermione whispered, her eyes bloodshot.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed when Harry's eyes snapped open. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" Harry said while sitting suddenly. The team gasped at the sudden movement. Their seeker was okay.

"Harry, take it slow okay?" Maria said to him worried. "You fell off your broom. Must've been around fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," Katie said quietly. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise in agreement.

"Lucky Dumbledore is quick on his feet," Ron said.

"But the match," Harry said, more concerned about Quidditch than his wellbeing. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything as they watched the horrible truth sink into Harry.

"We didn't- lose?"

"Diggory caught the Snitch," George said. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened."

"When he saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off," Maria explained for Cedric. "He was arguing with Madam Hooch from the moment he noticed that you passed out. He wanted a rematch, but according to Madam Hooch they won fair and square... even Oliver admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, realizing the captain wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," Fred said. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin . . ."

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw . . ."

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff . . ."

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

"Harry don't blame yourself," Maria demanded him. "It's no one's fault other than the dementors, or Sirius Black's for that matter. Besides, you saw how everyone else played, we were fifty points up! If we continue like this, we have a serious shot at the cup."

Harry merely nodded. The rest of the team kept debating the ways that they could win the Quidditch Cup for the next ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey shooed them away.


	7. Invitations and Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with JK Rowling in any way. Anything similar to her works is hers. I own Maria and what little plot I had added to the story.

Harry spent the rest of the weekend in the Hospital Wing at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. Maria visited with Cedric on Saturday after dinner, the Gryffindor team (with Oliver this time), and once with only Ron and Hermione there.

The trip with Cedric had been awkward. Cedric spent the whole time apologizing and offered to loan Harry his Nimbus. After they exited the Hospital Wing Maria gave him a stern talking to about timing and tact.

"Harry just lost his first broomstick to a tree that destroys anything that touches it," Maria explained. "Imagine losing your broomstick the same way, and then having another one offered to you by the person who just beat you."

"Not good?" Cedric asked her.

"Not good," Maria responded sternly, before smiling. "You did try your best, and did pretty well, considering you're a guy."

"Hey!" Cedric cried.

The visit with the Gryffindor Team didn't go any better in Maria's opinion. Oliver told Harry that he didn't blame him in the slightest, but his inflection wasn't genuine. Maria gave a similar telling off that she had to Cedric, to Oliver.

Her final visit was intended to be between Harry and herself, but Ron and Hermione were there as well. Nothing the three of them did seem to help Harry. Hermione excused herself to do homework and Ron went to go find Scabbers, so Maria had a few minutes with Harry.

"You're not okay," she said bluntly.

"Wha-" Harry started.

"You haven't said anything besides assurances that you're okay all three times that I've been here," Maria said. "Now why would someone who is okay, be sitting here not looking okay, and insisting that you are? Budge up, what's bothering you?"

Harry explained to her about seeing the Grim in the stands at the match, right before he fell off of his broom. And how the last time he saw one he was nearly hit by the Knight Bus.

"Well that's not a very good Grim then, is it?" Maria said. Harry looked appalled. "I don't actually want you to die, Harry. I think that you've seen this black dog, or Grim, more than just these occurrences over the past few months. And you haven't associated the dog with the Grim since you didn't nearly die. But, if you're so concerned, I can try and do a reading on you sometime soon."

Harry, for the most part, looked relieved. He and Maria talked about Quidditch a bit until Ron and Hermione both returned to the Hospital Wing. Maria excused herself, satisfied that she had at least partially helped Harry.

..::**::..

Monday's were Maria's least favorite days in the week. Not only did she have to wake up early, but she also had to use her time turner four times. Harry was back in class Monday morning for Care of Magical Creatures. Where they were still studying flobberworms.

Draco had finally taken off the bandages from his arm and was very happy with Gryffindor's defeat. He was doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom whenever he thought Maria wasn't looking. Unfortunately for him, it didn't last long, when in their next potion's class Ron threw a crocodile's art at Draco. This not only caused Gryffindor to lose 50 points but also drew Maria's attention to Draco. She glared at him, before continuing with her potion.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"— Maria flipped out!"

"— Yeah! She even said we were behind!"

Lupin looked at Maria questioningly.

"Well, you are behind," Maria defended herself. "We were taught everything so far in first and second year at Beauxbatons. However, that's not your fault."

Professor Lupin smiled at Maria and the rest of the class.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

Maria had finished it also and had learned quite a bit more about werewolves in the process. Her essay detailed the effects of lycanthropy on the human form. The more she studied, the more she saw similarities in her readings and Professor Lupin. She had figured out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"

The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their things and headed for the door, Harry and Maria among them.

"Wait a moment, Harry, Maria," Lupin called. "I'd like a word.

The pair doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth. He addressed Maria first.

"Professor Snape informed me that you received detention for your outburst," Professor Lupin said. "I hope it's nothing too hard, I could reschedule it-"

"I'd actually rather not, sir," Maria explained. "I get to make potions for the Hospital Wing."

"Ah, I see," Professor Lupin responded. "If you ever find yourself not challenged enough in my class, do let me know. Maybe we can work out some harder course material for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Maria smiled at him elated. "If you don't mind me asking, did you ever find anything out about why I'm not affected by the dementors?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. If I find something, I will be sure to tell you."

"Thanks, sir," Maria said before exiting the classroom.

..::**::..

The Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game was not an exciting one. Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff towards the end of November. The Gryffindor team was beside themselves with the aspect of being eligible for the Quidditch Cup. Maria was happy for her team, of course, but felt bad for her boyfriend.

After the match, Maria had gone to the Hufflepuff Common Room to try and help strategize for the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match. She couldn't help much, being on a different team herself, but she tried.

Oliver was working his team even harder than before to prepare for their match against Slytherin. This despite the fact it wouldn't come until the first week in March. Still, the team practiced into December in the freezing cold.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the first snow hit. In the castle, people were buzzing about in Christmas cheer. All of the students were discussing Holiday plans. Maria was planning to go home to her house. She was dreadfully homesick, not only of her mother but of France. She and Cedric had made plans to meet each other's families around Christmas Day.

One day, Maria was taking her breakfast with Brendon when she received a letter from a regal looking owl. She didn't recognize the owl so she opened the envelope carefully. Inside, there were two pieces of fancy paper. The first one stated:

 

You are invited to join us to celebrate Yule hosted by  
The Malfoy Family  
December 21st at 5:00 pm  
At the Malfoy Manor  
Present Invitation at Gates

Floo Travel must be arranged by December 18th  
RSVP to Narcissa Malfoy via Owl  
Plus one included

 

Maria remembered the Malfoys' Yule-time parties pretty well from when she was a kid. For the adults, it was an honor to be invited to such a high society event. For the children, it was boring for the first hour was always very boring. Until they got excused to go play in the gardens or with Draco's many toys. Maria always grew up celebrating both Christmas and Yule. The Malfoys, on the other hand, hadn't celebrated Christmas since the Statute of Secrecy was passed in the late 17th Century, it was a muggle holiday that wizards had adopted. And of course, the Malfoys never associated with muggles.

Maria supposed that her mother would also receive an invitation, and undoubtedly force Maria to go to the party with her. Maria sighed and picked up the other letter from the Malfoys, this one from Narcissa.

Maria,

I'm so glad that you and your mother have moved back to England. When I heard from Draco that you were attending Hogwarts, I was overjoyed. And you made Hogwarts history in coming, with being in four houses. Your mother has already said yes to the invitation and mentioned that you have a boyfriend. Feel free to bring him to the party, just make sure to include his name in the RSVP. I can't wait for Yule!

-Cissy

Maria groaned, now she was expected to bring Cedric along to the Party. Cedric looked at her questioningly and she just handed him the letter. After he finished it, he looked at her questioningly.

"The Malfoys are my godparents," Maria explained. "My mother is very close with Cissy after they spent some time in France together. Draco was my best friend until I moved to France."

"And because you're back in England, they expect you to pick back where you left off," Cedric nodded. "And your mom and Mrs. Malfoy want me to come?"

"You absolutely don't have to if you don't want to. It's really boring from what I remember. There's normally a cocktail hour, dinner, and then dancing. When I was little we would normally skive off and play at the end of dinner until it was time to leave. I would normally play the piano for the adults during the cocktail hour. Did you know that Chopin and Beethoven were wizards? Sorry, I'm babbling a bit, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Cedric smiled at her. "I'd love to go, as long as you're there."

"Shut up," Maria mumbled, embarrassed at his words. She kissed him on the cheek nonetheless. She decided that she would respond to Narcissa accepting the invitation after classes that day.

"Did you hear that there's a Hogsmeade trip the last weekend of term?" one of Cedric's friends asked him after they turned back to their food.

"Aha!" Brendon exclaimed. "You owe me a sweet from Honeyduke's!"

"That I do," Maria laughed at the eleven-year-old. "What would you like? A hunk of milk chocolate?" The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Cedric smiled at her.

"Hmmm, maybe I already have a date," Maria joked. "Brendon here is my date, didn't you hear? He got special permission from Dumbledore to take me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to offend, Mr. Halkirk," Cedric played along. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Brendon huffed. The two laughed at the boy's antics.

"Of course I'll go with you," Maria smiled at Cedric.

..::**::..

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, much like she did before, she met Padma in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Unlike the last trip, she would go with Cedric until after lunch. After that, she would meet the girls at Gladrags Wizardwear to pick out a new set of dress robes for the Malfoy Party.

The two girls met Parvarti, Susan, Lavender, and Hannah in the Great Hall. Lavender had read up about the winter dress styles for both the muggle and wizarding world. All the girls were excited to help Maria, and they started talking about Maria's colors and styles that would suit her.

Maria was relieved when Cedric came to pick her up. Don't get it wrong, she loved fashion, but when it took up one conversation fully she got a little annoyed.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Merlin, yes," Maria whispered to him, earning a laugh.

Much like the last trip to Hogsmeade, they visited Spintwitches first. Maria made some purchases for the Gryffindor Quidditch team there (broom kits). They next went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where Maria bought Hermione an eagle quill and black squid ink. Maria next bought Brendon his chocolate, and Ron some candy from Honeyduke's. Cedric had bought gifts for his friends at Zonko's when they went in to laugh at the products. One of Maria's personal favorites was a nose-biting teacup in the shape of a cat. She laughed especially hard when Cedric held it up and it clamped onto his nose. It came off but left a red mark on his nose.

The rest of their day before lunch was spent wandering into shops. Maria could've sworn she saw Harry with Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't have gotten to Hogsmeade. She mentioned this to Cedric and he agreed with her. There was no way that Harry could get to Hogsmeade. The pair took off to the Three Broomsticks and ate an early lunch. It was too soon that Maria's friends came to pick her up.

"If you hear a high pitched scream from Gladrags, come save me," Maria told Cedric after they stood up.

"I will, I promise," Cedric told her seriously. "But I doubt you'll need my help."

Maria's friends giggled when Cedric smiled at them, earning a glare from Maria. Cedric went to join his friends back at Spintwitches, leaving Maria to her friends.

The five girls went to Gladrags and spent the better part of the afternoon searching for a perfect dress for Maria. They quickly discovered that cooler colors suited Maria's complexion. Maria was very wealthy, not only from Old Money but also thanks to her mother's suitor's "tokens of affections." So when the other girls had started worrying about prices, she explained to them that price wasn't an issue. Rejuvenated, they started picking gown after gown, until Maria found the perfect gown.

**Author's Note:**

> French to English Phrases  
> non: no  
> c'est pas vrai: it's not true/no way


End file.
